Save You
by Elly Luz
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres, Fred Weasley el famoso ex - vocalista de la banda "Los Merodeadores" recibió demasiadas traiciones de parte de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, amargado y resentido se recluye en su casa, una pequeña cabaña en el medio de la nada…
1. La llamada de Cormac McLaggen

**Disclaimer: **La mayor parte de los personajes son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling**  
Advertencia:** La historia puede contener escenas de violencia.

**Capítulo 1: La llamada de Cormac McLaggen.**

El teléfono sonó muy temprano aquella mañana en aquel pequeño apartamento en la parte mas miserable de Londres. El sonido retumbó por el reducido espacio, sin llamar la atención del único ocupante que había tumbado en una cama destartalada de sabanas raídas.

"_Ahora no estoy, así que sabes que hacer"_ Se escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre en el contestador.

_-¡David! ¿Estas ahí?_ - preguntó un hombre de voz cansada – _Soy Cormac, contéstame por favor… Ok, si no estas, no estas _- sé rindió- _Escúchame, tengo la mejor idea para que salgas del poso. ¿Quieres revivir los días de gloria, verdad? Pues te haré brillar de nuevo compadre… _

Antes que Cormac McLaggen pudiera terminar la frase, David Carrey, él cual había estado sufriendo las punzadas de una fuerte resaca, dio un salto de la cama y corrió hacia el teléfono.

-¿Qué idea tienes?- Preguntó, olvidándose por completo de dar un cortes "Hola"

_-¡Ah! Sabía que estabas-_ masculló McLaggen.

-Si si, ahora dime cual es el plan…

_-Es simple, un concierto de rencuentro en Londres. Volverás a las grandes ligas._

-¿Un concierto de rencuentro?...-David pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello rubio. La idea era brillante, pero a su antiguo representante parecía habérsele olvidado el detalle mas importante-¡Weasley no aceptara! ¡Es un maldito hijo de perra! Nunca aceptara ayudarme y su maldito hermano tampoco. ¡Ellos son una escoria que solo piensa en sí mismos…!

_-David no te hagas el inocente-_le reprendió Cormac- _ Por algo será que solo yo me acuerdo de ti de vez en cuando._

El hombre soltó un bufido.

-¡Me da igual! Quisiera ver muertos a esos Weasley…

_-¡Ya para! _-se desesperó el hombre- _Mira, no me interesa escuchar estupideces. Solo llame para contarte mi idea, Lee Jordon dijo que si, y si tú te tomas la molestia de ir y decirle que lo sientes, los gemelos Weasley también aceptaran. _

-¡NUNCA!-gritó indignado-¡NUNCA, ELLOS SON UNA MIERDA! ¡YO NO LES PEDIRE DISCULPAS, JAMÁS!

_-No a los dos, solo a Fred. Solo a él._ - aclaró su representante con serenidad.

-Al diablo, sabes el odio que le tengo a ese engreído, si quieren entrar, que entren. Pero yo no planeo bajar la cabeza, ya lo he hecho demasiadas veces.

La conexión se cortó y Cormac McLaggen quedó con el teléfono en la mano, sentado en su lujoso despacho, completamente petrificado.

Más de una vez creyó que David estaba podrido por dentro o que una persona normal no podía ser tan oscura como aquel bajista. Y ahora recordaba las razones que lo hacían pensar así.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y tomó la gruesa agenda que tenía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Con un poco de suerte aún conservaría el número de Draco Malfoy, el agente de Fred Weasley, y con aún más suerte lograría que el vocalista de "Los Merodeadores 2" volviera a cantar.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy con otra historia que quiero subir aquí también :D espero que les guste!


	2. Repentinamente requerido

**Capítulo 2: Repentinamente requerido.**

Al ver que su móvil sonaba, Fred Weasley dudó en contesta. Desde hacia casi una semana Draco Malfoy, su irritante representante, lo había molestado con una tonta idea salida de la cabeza del idiota del agente de David Carrey.

El hombre se llenó de amargura de solo recordar el nombre de su ex compañero de banda… ¿Cómo era posible odiar a alguien de aquella forma?

El teléfono quedó mudo, pero medio minuto después volvió a sonar y a vibrar por la mesa de la cocina.

—Que insistencia— masculló Fred al tiempo que tomaba el aparatito y le echaba un vistazo.

Para su gran sorpresa y alivio, no era ningún rubio de ojos grises el que llamaba.

—¿James?—atendió con desconfianza.

—_¿Fred? ¿Donde rayos estabas metido que no contestabas?_— se escuchó la inconfundible voz de James Potter desde el otro lado, vivas y fresca como siempre.

—Hola James, ¿Cómo has estado? —Fred no salía de su asombro, hacia semanas desde la última llamada de su maestro.

—_Estoy bien, gracias—_ contestó alegre le hombre —_Y a ti ni te pregunto ¿verdad?_

—Tú que crees…

—_Oye, ya me contó Draco sobre la idea de Cormac…_

—Si llamas para convencerme de que acepte hacer ese estúpido concierto de rencuentro…— le cortó con ferocidad— Ya puedes ir colgando.

—_Draco no exageraba—_ suspiró—… _Que pena, teníamos la intención de juntar a las dos generaciones, ya sabes; tu, George, Remus, Sirius, Lee, David y yo. Hubiera sido genial._

—Si, toda una fiesta—dijo sarcástico Fred.

—_Bueno, pero si tu no…_

—¿Qué quieres James?—se desesperó Fred mientras salía de la cocina y se recostaba sobre el sillón de la sala.

—_¡Pero que genio! —_bufó.—_Pues veras, en unos días será el cumpleaños de mi hijo y quiero darle "La Guitarra"_

Fred sonrió.

La Guitarra, la santísima guitarra de la suerte del gran James Potter.

—¿Y por qué recién ahora?—preguntó curioso el hombre, si sus cálculos eran correcto, Harry, el hijo de James cumplía veintiséis años, que Fred supiera el veintiséis no era un numero muy importante.

—_Bueno creó que ahora si necesitara la suerte que trae La Guitarra—_contestó James.

—¿A qué te refieres?—frunció el seño—¿Acaso se dio cuenta que heredo tus dotes y ahora quiere ser cantante?

La imagen de Harry sobre un escenario cantando era inconcebible.

—_¿Cantar? No eso jamás—_ aseguró muy divertido James—_Va a dar el gran salto sin retorno…_

—¿Eh?

—_Que se va a casar, bestia—_ rió.

—Wow ¿enserio?—exclamó Fred tratando de contener las ganas de doblarse de la risa— Pero dime James. ¿De donde sacó el valor para pedírselo? ¿Y qué loca de remate ha aceptado?

Para su sorpresa James comenzó a reír como desquiciado

—_El valor lo sacó de mis genes compadre, y la chica… la chica que acepto fue tu hermanita. _

—¿Qué?—empalideció de la sorpresa Fred, se levantó de un salto del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala como león enjaulado.— ¡¿Mi hermanita acepto qué?!

No importaba lo mucho que lo preguntase, Fred lo había escuchado perfectamente bien.

La risa de James se disipo. Su tono se volvió crudo, tomando por sorpresa a su interlocutor.

—_¿Acaso no has abierto el correo?—_James comenzaba a hartarse, sabía a la perfección que lo único que deseaba su amigo era vivir aislado. Pero que no hubiera abierto siquiera la invitación a la boda de su única hermana, era algo que ni él en su peor día se atrevería a hacer.

Fred miró la pequeña mesita que había junto a la puerta principal, donde se erguía una montaña de cartas, revistas y paquetes sin abrir.

—No he tenido tiempo…

—_¿Haciendo qué? ¿Mirando como se acumula el polvo? —_ resopló —_Seamos sinceros Fred, ambos sabemos que no haces mas que lamentarte lo horrible que es tu vida…_

—Tal vez, ¿pero a ti qué te importa lo que haga con mi tiempo? Es mi vida, tengo suficiente dinero en el banco para costearme una vida sin hacer nada más que quejarme de lo horrible que es el mundo…

—_Eras el mejor…_

—No empieces…

—_¡Si que empiezo! Eres el mejor encima de un escenario… hasta Sirius te lo ha dicho…_

—Ya me retire ¿lo olvidas? —Bramó Fred.

—_Si, pero…_

—¿Cómo quieres que te envíe la guitarra?—le preguntó cambiando de tema. Conocía perfectamente el sermón de James y la verdad no estaba de humor para soportarlo esa mañana.

Potter resopló frustrado. Era mejor no molestarse en insistir.

—_En la tarde iré por ella…_

—Esta bien, te la tendré lista…— sin darle mas tiempo de nada, Fred cerró la tapa de su móvil con un golpe seco.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, James Potter jamás entendería las razones por las cuales había abandonado el mundo de la música.

Cansado volvió a la cocina, todavía no había desayudado y su estomago ya comenzaba a recriminarle.

Fue cuando se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja cuando el teléfono que tenía en un rincón de la mesada comenzó a sonar. Sorprendido por el hecho de que casi todos lo llamaban a su móvil y no a su número de línea, se acercó al aparato y descolgó el auricular, receloso.

—_Hola Fred._

El hombre sonrió, solo ella podía llamarlo a ese número.

—Hola Luna ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Mal, muy mal—_dijo la mujer con fastidio actuado—_No me has llamado ni una vez._

—Oh cuanto lo siento amor mío— le siguió el juego Fred.

Luna rió.

—_Si serás payaso Weasley._

—Si por supuesto— musitó— Ahora bien, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—_No has llamado en días, estoy muy…_

—No he requerido tus servicios— le cortó tratando de no perder el control de su voz.— Y si creías que me había suicidado, pues ya lo vez, estoy vivito y coleando.

—_No te estoy llamando como tu psicóloga, sino como tú amiga—_ replicó Luna— _Estoy muy preocupada… al igual que tu hermana._

—Ginny…

—_Ginny va a llamarte mas tarde y espero que le contestes._

—Si mamá.

—_Lo digo en serio Fred…_

—Yo también, sin ofender Luna, pero a veces te comportas peor que mi madre.

—_¿No será que lo hago por que tu te comportas como un niño obstinado? _

—Voy a cortar…

—"Voy a cortar" _Siempre escapando Weasley, siempre.—_Luna podía saberlo todo sobre Fred, cada uno de sus terribles secretos, pero eso no significaba que apoyases su comportamiento.

—Adiós

—_¡NO ESPERA! Ginny te llamara, trátala bien ¿si? Es tu hermana, no lo olvides… Adiós._

**( * — * — *)**

Al introducir la llave en la cerradura, esta no cedió fácilmente, con una mezcla de frustración y cansancio Ginny Weasley le dio una patada a la puerta de su apartamento, milagrosamente la puerta abrió con ayuda del golpe.

Aquella mañana había sido especialmente agotadora, entre el trabajo, los preparativos de la boda y los sin fin de consejos de parte de la madre de su prometido, había llegado a su limite. Solo deseaba tomar un baño y sentarse un rato en la paz de su hogar.

Camino a su habitación le dio un vistazo al faco de cartas que le había entregado el portero al llegar. La gran mayoría eran confirmaciones para la boda y otras eran postales de algunos de sus hermanos; de Charlie desde Japón, de Bill desde Egipto y de George desde los Alpes Suizos. Sonrió, los extrañaba demasiado.

Al llegar a su cuarto le dio una última revisión a las cartas, no había ni una proveniente de su hermano Fred…

Entre decepcionada y furiosa caminó hacia el teléfono que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, le había prometido a su amiga Luna que llamaría a su hermano si no obtenía señal de vida de su parte. Era hora de cumplir esa promesa.

Levantó el auricular y marcó.

—_¿Si?—_se escucho la voz ronca de su hermano.

—¿Fred? Soy Ginny…

—_Ah hola ¿Cómo estas?_

—Bien, bueno mas o menos… James hablo conmigo esta mañana— esperó un momento la reacción de Fred, pero del otro lado solo se escuchaba la lenta respiración del hombre.—Me dijo no sabias nada de la boda…

—_¡Que chismoso de cuarta!_

—No te la agarres con él, tú eres el idiota.

—_¿Para que llamaste? Para decirme lo mal hermano que soy. Adivina que, ya lo sabía…_

—¡Fred!— se desesperó Ginny, odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan— Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte, solo llame para saber si ibas a ir a la boda y si…

—_¿Te trata bien?—_ preguntó de pronto Fred sin dejar terminar de hablar a su hermana.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió

—_Potter ¿Te trata bien?_

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—_Por que soy tu hermano y aunque no lo creas me importa mucho lo que te pase… Entonces, ¿te trata bien, si o no? _

—Si, me trata bien. Lo amo y él a mi…

—_Bien... mas le vale. _

—Fred, quiero que estés en la boda ¿vendrás verdad?

—_No lo se…_

—Por favor… ya es suficiente que mamá y papá no estén- Ginny sabía que eso era un golpe bajo, pero si hacia que Fred estuviera en su día especial no le importaba caer tan bajo.

—_Ginny.—_exclamó dolido.

—Por favor, ¿sabes hace cuanto que no veo a todos mis hermanos juntos?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Fred lo cortó con un suspiro de rendición.

—_Está bien, tratare de estar ahí…_

—Gracias—sonrió rebosante de felicidad la pelirroja, sabía que ese _"tratare" _era la mejor confirmación que podía obtener.


	3. Lluvia, nostalgia, gritos y favores

**Capítulo 3: Lluvia, nostalgia, gritos y favores.**

Miró la vieja guitarra con cierta melancolía. El instrumento no tenía nada en especial para ojos ajenos, pero para él y James era único.

Aún recordaba cuando, en su primera presentación, James al notar lo nervioso que estaba le entrego esa guitarra asegurándole que era de la suerte. Desde aquella noche la había tenido en calidad de préstamo, y ahora era momento de que volviera a las manos de su dueño original.

Como si de un bebé se tratase, tomó la guitarra después de afinarla y asegurarse que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, y la metió en su estuche, mientras afuera se escuchaba como comenzaba a llover. Miró hacia la ventana sorprendido, aquella mañana había sido de postal; con un cielo azul totalmente despejado y con un sol que rajaba las piedras. Pero ahora estaba todo oscuro, soplaba un viento frío y las gotas de agua empañaban su ventana. _"Tormentas de verano… casi imposibles de predecir"_ pensó.

Antes, en aquellos tiempos que a él le gustaba llamar "Momentos en que reinaba la felicidad de la ignorancia", disfrutaba de ver la lluvia caer porque le daba inspiración para sus canciones. Pero ahora solo le recordaba que en una noche de lluvia el había perdido a las dos personas que mas quería.

Siempre creyó que aquel espantoso accidente en la carretera en el que murieron sus padres había provocado un efecto domino, porque desde ese momento toda su vida había ido en picada… El terrible incidente con aquella fanática de quince años, la pérdida de Sofía la mujer que más había amado jamás, las peleas con sus amigos y las traiciones de David Carrey y su propio hermano gemelo, _George…_

Sintió una punzada de angustia al pensar en el nombre de su hermano. Desde que Ginny lo había llamado hacia un par de horas no dejaba de pensar en él y en el resto de sus hermanos. Hacia tiempo que no sabía de ellos y lo poco que le habían contado era que su hermano mayor Bill estaba con su hermosísima esposa Fleur en Egipto, encargado de una excavación en el Valle de los Reyes. Que Charlie estaba por Japón tratando de salvar ballenas con un grupo de Greenpeace, tan revolucionario y ecologista como siempre. Percy, el hermano que menos le había agradado de joven ya que siempre estaba criticando su ruidosa música, estaba besando pies en el gobierno para asegurase que algún día llegaría a ser Ministro. Fred soltó una risita rasposa mientras veía caer la lluvia desde el sillón de su estudio, él jamás votaría por Percy, a menos que quisiera que el país se fuera a la mierda.

También estaba Ron, su único hermano menor, de este sabía un poco mas ya que su ex psicóloga, Luna, era también su cuñada y lo mantenía al tanto de cosas; como el nacimiento de Dan su primer hijo y de su nuevo puesto como Jefe de policía, y un sin fin de cosas más que le hacia estar orgulloso de que fuese su hermano.

Le echó un vistazo a su escritorio, encima de esté estaba la única revista que aún compraba fielmente cada mes. ¿La razón? no era una tonta revista de chimentos, y además su periodista favorita trabajaba en ella. Ginny, su única talentosa e irritante hermana plasmaba cada uno de sus pensamientos e ideales en sus artículos. Resopló, aún no podía digerir la noticia de su boda…

Miró uno de los poster que decoraban su estudio mientras trataba de sacarse un par de ideas estúpidas que le revoloteaban por la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la dichosa boda. Verse así mismo con una guitarra en las manos rodeado por tres de sus ex compañeros de la banda en aquel poster, lo entristeció y al mismo tiempo le recordó una vieja frase que mas de una vez había escuchado en sus tiempos de gloria.

"_Tu eres el mas exitosos de tus hermanos, el mejor…"_

Para ser sincero, cada vez que la escuchaba su ego crecía un poco. Pero en estos momentos, al recordarla, solo puede pensar en lo tontos e inocentes que pueden llagar a ser ciertas personas.

Él nunca fue el mejor, ni tampoco el más exitoso.

Ante los ojos de sus padres el éxito equivalía a ser feliz, y él jamás lo había sido… ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía decir que él era el mejor?

Los mejores, los exitosos, eran sus hermanos, que tenían vidas decentes y jamás hubieran hecho las cosas terribles que él había hecho años atrás.

**(* — * —*)**

-¡No puede ser! ¡NO! ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

Harry Potter, un normal hombre de veinticinco años miraba como su madre daba vueltas por la sala de su casa mientras le gritaba al aire.

La mujer pelirroja de enorme y brillantes ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de él, últimamente se ponía histérica por todo. Y no era para sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo, su único hijo se iba a casar y ella quería que todo fuese perfecto.

-¡No puede ser!

-Vamos mamá, no es para tanto, un día mas un día menos ¿hay diferencia? ¡Solo es un vestido!

Lily Potter le miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor locura del mundo.

-Si, claro que hay diferencia, ella dijo que los tendría listos hoy. Y ahora me viene a decir que no pudo terminarlos ¡se supone que hoy íbamos hacer las prueba finales!

Harry meneó la cabeza con desesperación, comenzaba a creer que su madre le ponía más empeño y astucia que su novia y él juntos.

-Por favor Lily relájese- le pidió con serenidad Ginny mientras se levantaba del sillón que compartía con Harry- Si la modista no pudo terminar con los vestidos de las damas ¿Qué importa? Al fin y al cabo no hubiéramos hecho gran cosa ya que Luna no puedo venir.

-Ginny tiene razón- coincidió una mujer de cabello castaño y grandes ojos marrones que había estado mas de quince minutos en un rincón de la sala rezando para que Lily dejara de recriminarle por haber llegado tarde a "la prueba de vestuario" .

La pelirroja las fulmino con la mirada.

Ginny resoplo, si la cosa era tan insoportable con solo Lily, no quería ni imaginarse la locura que seria si su madre estuviera viva. Aun podía recordar cuando tenia apenas dieciséis y su hermano Bill se caso, su madre les había sacado canas verdes a todos.

-Buenas tardes- la voz de James Potter llego para salvarlos a todos. El hombre, alto, de cabello negro muy desordenado y ojos marrones entró a la sala con su característica sonrisa picara adornándole los labios. – Oh hola Hermione, no sabía que habías llegado ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Muy bien por suerte- le sonrió la castaña desde el rincón, aún huyendo de la mirada asesina de la madre de su amigo.

-Me alegro, nos has tenido muy abandonados ultimamen…

El teléfono que Lily tenía en la mano comenzó a sonar y la mujer hizo un ademán para que todos cerraran la boca.

-Si… mmm… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no tienen rosas blancas?!

Ya no lo soportaban mas, mientras Lily le gritaba al florista completamente histérica, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y James salieron de la sala casi a las corridas hacia la cocina.

-Sin ofender Harry, pero tú madre se ha vuelto loca- dijo Hermione.

-No me ofendes amiga, los hombres lobo se trasforman con la luna llena, mi madre lo hace con las bodas.-Replicó el hombre- ¡me esta volviendo loco!

-Tienes que tener paciencia Harry, tu madre esta un poco…

-¿Mal de la cabeza? Si lo se, ya me di cuenta.

-¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!-le llamó su madre desde la sala, el moreno soltó un gemido como si acabasen de recibir un fuerte golpe.

-¡Por favor papá has algo para tranquilizarla!-le suplicó Harry mientras se encaminaba a enfrentar a su madre. Comenzaba a pensar que la idea que le había dado su prometida, de casarse en una pequeña capilla con dos testigos, un cura y nadie más, era la idea más genial del mundo.

-James, creo que un rato contigo a solas servirá para que se serene un poco -le sonrió Hermione divertida.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo, le prometí a Fred que iría en un rato para recoger el regalo de Harry.

-¿Qué le darás este año?-le preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-La Guitarra de la suerte- sonrió James.

Desde el salón comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de Lily de nuevo, por lo que se podía oír, el traje de Harry también llegaría con retraso.

-Ay dios santo-masculló James meneando la cabeza cansado.

-Por favor James, si no la tranquilizas nos torturara toda la tarde.

-Pero tengo que…

-¡Espera un momento!- le cortó Ginny cuando una idea que salvaría sus tímpanos se le formo - ¿Solo tienes que ir por la guitarra, no?

James afirmó, creía saber adonde quería llegar su nuera pero su plan tenía un par de trabas.

-Si abandonas esta casa, Ginny, te aseguro que Lily te matara.

-Yo no iba a irme a ningún lado.- repuso la pelirroja y se giró para mirar a su amiga Hermione- Tu me dijiste que planeas pasar el fin de semana con tu padres ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mi plan era salir de aquí directo a su casa, pero si Lily sigue así…

-Espera ¿la casa de Fred no queda de camino a la de los padres de Hermione?-preguntó James al comprender lo que quería Ginny.

-¡Exacto!-asintió la chica – Hermione ¿sabes que te quiero, no? Por favor, ¿podrías pasar por la guitarra? Así James puede quedarse aquí y controlar a Lily.

La castaña lo pensó. No conocía aquel hermano de su amiga, y lo poco que sabía de él, no era nada agradable de escuchar.


	4. La fotografía de la desconocida

**Capitulo 4: La fotografía de la desconocida.**

Hermione le dio un último vistazo al GPS de su coche para cerciorarse de estar tomando el camino correcto. Dobló hacia la izquierda saliendo de la carretera, adentrándose a un angosto camino de tierra rodeado por altos árboles. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y rezó para no quedar hundida en medio del lodo.

Aún no podía creer que había aceptado, todo el mundo sabía que Fred Weasley era un lúgubre amargado que odiaba al mundo entero y ahora ella iba a ir a su casa… Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los hombres para tener que soportar al tipo que le había roto la nariz a su bajista en el concierto de despedida. Ahora solo esperaba que su visita fuese muy corta.  
Al llegar al final del camino se encontró con la vieja casa de dos pisos que tantas veces había visto en las fotografías familiares de su amiga Ginny. La residencia estaba sobre una pequeña elevación a unos cuantos metros de un inmenso lago.  
Estacionó junto a la entrada del garaje, al salir del auto se regañó mentalmente por no haber llevado un paraguas. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el resguardo del porche.

*

Entre el quipo de música y el ruido de la lluvia, Fred no escuchó el auto acercándose, así que al sonar el timbre casi se le cae la lata de cerveza del susto. Tomó el control para bajar el equipo de música y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió esperando ver a su único verdadero amigo, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con una muchacha escuálida de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, que estaba mojada de pie a cabeza.

- Hola - tiritó - Soy…  
-No me importa quien seas- Le cortó con ferocidad Fred- ¡Fuera de mi propiedad!

Cerró la puerta de un golpe seco y regresó a la cocina, encendiendo el equipo de música en el camino.  
La chica que había dejado en la entrada tocó el timbre unas cuantas veces y a cada toque, Fred contraatacaba subiendo un poco más el volumen. Después de diez minutos la canción _Welcome To My Life_ de Simple Plan hacia temblar las repisas dónde estaban los seis parlantes. Tanto era el ruido que apenas notó que el timbre había dejado de sonar y ahora era su móvil el que exigía su atención.

-_¡Idiota_!-Gritó furioso James.  
-¿Ahora qué hice?- se sorprendió Fred.  
-_¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Pues te diré lo que hiciste! ¡Dejaste a la mejor amiga diagonal jefa de TU hermana y de MI hijo congelándose en la puerta de TU casa, bestia humana! _

Fred abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla varias veces antes de reaccionar.

-¿La amiga jefa de quien?- Preguntó estúpidamente.  
-_A Lily le dio un ataque de histeria_- comenzó James ignorándolo.- _Y envié a Hermione a buscar la guitarra en mi lugar, para poder quedarme aquí y cuidar a Lily… y evitar que Harry o Ginny la dopen hasta el día de la boda. _  
-Oh, pero… ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!  
-_¡No creí que le cerrarías la puerta en la cara! ¡Demonios Fred! ¡Que odies a Carrey no quiere decir que debas desquitarte con el mundo entero!_  
-James…  
-_¡James un rábano! Ve ahora mismo a la entrada, recíbela, trátala como si fuera parte de tu familia y entrégale la maldita guitarra para que pueda irse ¡¿entendido?!_

Sin más se corto la comunicación. Arrastrando los pies fue hacia la puerta principal, listo para interpretar el papel de una persona educada.

*

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y el hombre que le había ladrado minutos atrás apareció.  
-Eh… ¿Eres la amiga de James, verdad?

No le importaba la cara de _"lo siento"_ que había adoptado el dueño de la casa, Hermione lo miró con odio bruzándose de brazos.  
-Si, soy Hermione Granger aunque a ti no te importe…  
-Lo lamento… yo… este… yo no sabía.

Hermione lo miró de arriba a bajo con cierto desprecio, no era el chico alegre que había en las fotografías de Ginny, ni tampoco el tipo dispuesto a comerse el mundo que aparecía en los posters o en las tapas de revistas. Era más alto de lo que parecía en la TV, sus ojos azules se veían apagados y con pequeñas ojeras. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el cabello del hombre, no era de un color rojo fuego como el resto de su familia, sino que era castaño oscuro.

-Pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, no le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien en su casa, y menos que fuera una chica… al fin y al cabo había tenido demasiado tiempo de abstinencia… Agitó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar en aquello?

-¿Vine por la guitarra de James?-Dijo sin mirarlo mientras entraba, mojando todo el piso de madera.  
-Lo se, James me llamo hace un momento… eh ¿tu le avisaste, verdad?

La joven asintió, dejando ver el pequeño móvil que tenía en la temblorosa mano. Estaba muy pálida y sus labios tenían un tono rojizo a causa del frío, que los hacia parecer increíblemente carnosos…  
Ahuyentó ese estúpido pensamiento al ver que estaba muy desabrigada; vestía con un sencillo vestido de verano verde claro. De seguro jamás se vio venir la tormenta y ahora estaba pagando caro su confianza al meteorólogo del noticiero de medio día.  
-Ven, debes secarte y ponerte algo seco-dijo Fred haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser un buen anfitrión.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
-No tengo nada más que este vestido- Se maldijo por ese hecho, siempre ponía una muda de ropa en el maletero de su coche, pero justo ese día la había sacado, confiada de que no la necesitaría.  
-Mi hermana ha dejado mucha ropa en su antigua habitación. No creo que se moleste si tomas algo, tengo entendido que eres su amiga ¿no?  
-Si.- asintió aflojando la cara de pocos amigos.  
-Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha. Puedes usar su baño.-le indico sin moverse de al lado de la puerta.  
-Gracias.  
-De nada- _"Solo asegúrate de largarte pronto"_  
La chica subió las escaleras sin esperar mayor cortesía departe del dueño de la casa.

Fred la vio subir las escaleras con el seño fruncido. Si hubiera sido otra persona, cualquier otra, la hubiera echado a patadas de su casa. Pero era amiga de James y eso, al menos para él, bastaba como tarjeta de presentación.

Hermione entró a la habitación arrastrando los pies. Miró alrededor y se encontró con mil caras de Johnny Depp que le sonreían desde los poster que habían pegado en la pared, meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente ese había sido cuarto de Ginny Weasley en sus años de adolescencia.

Mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en el placar de su amiga- por suerte ambas eras casi de la misma talla- no pudo dejar de pensar en su terrible mala suerte.  
Estaba mojada hasta los huesos y metida en la casa de un… de un… ¡ni sabía como catalogar a Fred Weasley!  
Estaba amargado por alguna razón que todos desconocían y odia profundamente a su ex bajista, también sin razón aparente. Un misterio, eso era Fred Weasley, un gran misterio que a ella, como la talentosa periodista que era, no podía evitar que la carcomiera por dentro.

Mientras divagaba de lo que podría estar ocultando Weasley detrás de esa mascara de chico malo, Hermione se secó y se puso unos vaqueros, una blusa de tela gruesa de color blanca y unas zapatillas, ya que sus sandalias se habían arruinado por el lodo.  
Metió toda la ropa mojada en una bolsa que encontró en el baño y después de secarse el cabello, peinándolo lo mejor que pudo, se dispuso a bajar para tomar aquella dichosa guitarra y poder largarse de una maldita vez.

Al salir del cuarto miró por el pasillo vacío, al final de este estaba la única habitación con la puerta abierta. ¿Alguna vez escucharon el dicho _"la curiosidad mato al gato"_? pues Hermione Granger estaba apunto de convertirse en el gato.

Caminó a paso ligero por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, apenas la empujó y se escurrió al cuarto. Como sospechaba, era el dormitorio de Fred. La cama estaba desordenado, bueno en realidad todo el lugar estaba desordenado, había DVDs tirados alrededor de un televisor que aún reproducía la última película que le habían puesto: _"Soy leyenda"_, Hermione ignoro la trágica escena donde Will Smith mataba a su propio perro por haberse infectado con el virus, y se aproximó a el único lugar que parecía medianamente ordenado; la cómoda que había junto a la puerta del baño tenía pocas cosa encima y una de ellas- la que llamo mas poderosamente la atención de la castaña- Fue un porta retrato de madera que contenía la fotografía de una chica de no mas de quince años, de cabello negro corto, mejillas muy sonrosadas y enormes y brillantes ojos azules.  
Lo levantó con curiosidad, el rostro de la niña le parecía terriblemente conocido pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier esfuerzo para hacer memoria, un grito la hizo dar un respingo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

_Bueno! Aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste! Muchas gracias Angela por el apoyo! :D besos! _


	5. Una charla placentera

**Capitulo 5: Una charla "placentera".**

Una alarma en su cabeza se encendió cuando vio a Hermione con la fotografía de Gabriela en las manos.

_"Periodista" _

¡Que imbécil había sido! Era tan obvio que no se había dado cuenta, Granger era la jefa de Harry y Ginny, lo mas seguro es que era periodista. ¡Una maldita periodista!  
Maldijo para sus adentros, todos eran unas lacras, exceptuando a su hermana y tal vez a su futuro cuñado.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-Gritó, ¡Al diablo que fuera amiga de James!

La chica dio un respingo y por poco tira la fotografía al piso, logro atraparla a tiempo y ponerla en su lugar mirando temerosa a Fred.

-Lo siento, yo no… yo-Trato de disculparse sin mucho éxito.  
-Vete-dijo Fred entre dientes, temblando de rabia-Vete, la guitarra esta en el recibidor en su estuche… ¡Vete ahora mismo de mi casa!  
Se apartó de la puerta con la vista fija en la fotografía de Gabriela. Hermione pasó por su lado dejando atrás de sí vagos intentos de disculparse. El hombre no le prestó atención.

De todas las fotografías que pudo haber descubierto ¿Por qué esa? Justamente esa, su eterno recordatorio de que él no era tan santo como la mayoría de la gente creía, que no merecía ser feliz… no después de haberle arruinado la vida a esa pobre chica de quince años.  
Se asqueó de si mismo, ver aquella fotografía lo hacia sentir la mayor basura del mundo, por eso mismo nunca la sacaba de encima de su cómoda; para nunca olvidarse de quién era en realidad.

Se mantuvo en el umbral de su cuarto, estaba tan furioso que no quería ni bajar para asegurarse de que la entrometida se hubiera marchado.

-Eh… ¿Weasley?-le llamó Hermione desde el recibidor.  
El hombre bufó ¿Por qué rayos no se iba?  
-¿Qué?-preguntó con sequedad desde lo alto de la escalera.

La chica estaba en la puerta de entrada con el estuche en la mano mirando hacia afuera muy preocupada.  
-Este… ¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí, que no sea por ese camino?  
-No, es la única salida. Después estamos rodeados por el bosque y el lago-contestó sin ganas al tiempo que bajaba la escalera.  
-¡Rayos! ¿Estas seguro?  
-Creo conocer los alrededores de mi propiedad Granger-Masculló Fred volviendo a enfadarse- ¿para que tanta pregunta? ¿Acaso quieres saber como hacerle para colar a unos de tus paparazis en mi casa?  
- Claro que no-se ofendió la chica- Solo preguntaba para saber como diablos le tengo que hacer para salir de aquí.  
-Pues te subes a tu coche, lo enciendes y luego te largas ¿Qué parte de todo eso te resulta difícil de hacer?  
Hermione chasqueó la lengua con disgustó, no había cosa que odiara mas que le tomaran el pelo.  
-¿Te haces el idiota o de chiquito tu mami te drogaba para que dejaras de joder y eso te afecto el cerebro?

Los ojos de Fred resplandecieron, hacia mucho que no tenía una conversación como aquella, donde lo único importante era destruir la moral del otro con frases cargadas de sarcasmo.  
Antes que pudiera contraatacar, Hermione señaló la puerta abierta con el pulgar mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
-¡Demonios!-Exclamó Fred. La lluvia había hecho desbordar el lago y este se había tragado gran parte del camión de entrada a la cabaña.  
-¿Estas seguro de que no hay otra forma de llegar a la carretera?  
-Este es el único camino… _¡mierda!_- Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día.

Hermione barajó sus posibilidades, tal vez el camino no estaba tan hundido en el lago y podría pasarlo si iba con cuidado.  
Apretó con fuerza la manija del estuche y se cubrió con la capucha de la campera que le había tomado prestada a Ginny. Dio un paso hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar a Fred llamándola.  
-¡Granger! ¡¿Adonde rayos crees que vas?!  
-Me largo de tu casa ¿No era eso lo que querías?  
-Si…pero no puedes irte- ni siquiera él sabía de donde habían salido aquellas palabras.  
-Claro que si, tal vez no esta tan profundo y si voy con cuidado…  
-¿Sabes quien fue el ultimo idiota que pensó como tu? Fue mi hermano Parcy, y al final tuvimos que llamar a una grúa para sacar su auto del fondo del lago-Recordar aquel momento en especial le arrancó una sonrisa, la primera real desde la llegada de Hermione.  
-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres que haga?  
-Espera un rato. Cuando la tormenta pare, el agua bajara y podrás marcharte.  
-No gracias, prefiero correr el riesgo-volteó hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse.  
-No seas ridícula, podrías terminar ahogada.  
-Si, y a ti se te va a romper el corazón si eso pasara-replicó entornando los ojos.

Fred contó hasta diez como muy sabiamente Luna le había recomendado en varias ocasiones. De pronto una pequeña y conocida vocecita grito dentro de su cabeza: _"Deja que se ahogue. A ti no tiene porque importarte lo que le pase a esa chupa tintas"_

-Mira, me importa un bledo lo que te pase. Pero si te ahogas en MI lago, tendré la casa llena de policías, bomberos y vaya uno a saber quienes mas, tratando de encontrar tu cadáver en el agua. Y si todavía no te haz percatado, a mí me gusta estar SOLO y la casa llena de desconocido, no es estar SOLO.  
-Y adivina que, a mi me importa poco y nada tu soledad.  
Nuevamente hizo el ademán de marcharse pero esta vez Fred la tomó del brazo para detenerla.  
-Vamos Granger, no seas necia.  
-Se cuando no me quieren Weasley- se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco- Haz querido que me largué desde que llegue…  
-Wow eres lista demás de guapa-dijo con sarcasmo.  
La mujer lo miró severa.  
-De verdad eres muy desagradable-musitó Hermione en un arranque de sinceridad.  
Fred ni se ofendió, simplemente acentuó su sonrisa sínica. Años en el mundo del espectáculo le habían enseñado a escuchar y aceptar las criticas con un sonrisa falsa pero convincente.  
-Vamos linda, hagamos una tregua- propuso, al fin y al cabo, si algo malo le pasaba aquella joven, James lo mataría-Cuando el agua se retire podrás irte.  
Hermione se sorprendió del tono sereno del ex cantante.  
-¿Cuánto crees que tarde?- preguntó resignada, dejando la guitarra sobre la mesita que había junto a la puerta.  
-No lo se, unas horas… creo.  
-Genial-bufó frustrada.

_"Oh vamos, pudiste haber dejado que se fuera. ¡Si que eres idiota! El mundo no se preocupa por ti, tú no deberías preocuparte por él"_ chilló la vocecita en la cabeza de Fred.

-Cállate.  
-Yo no he dicho nada-le quedo mirando la castaña muy extrañada.  
-¿Eh?... no, olvídalo. Ven ¿quieres algo? ¿Un té, café… cualquier cosa que te ayude a dejar de temblar?  
-Un té, estaría genial- aceptó caminando tras él hacia la cocina.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa de cocina mientras Fred comenzaba a preparar té sin muchas ganas. Hacia años se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a ser considerado con nadie- al final todos terminaban dándote una puñalada por la espalda cuando se daban cuenta de que eras demasiado bueno-pero ahí estaba, preparándole un té a una periodista metiche que acababa de salvar de morir ahogada.

-Pongamos los puntos sobre las i- Comenzó Fred mientras sacaba la azúcar de uno de los estantes- Te quedaras aquí hasta que pare de llover. Pero si entras otra vez a mi habitación, juro que te atare a una roca y te tirare al lago yo mismo.  
-¡Uh! Te ves sexy cuando amenazas, me haz dejado la piel de gallina-repuso burlona, pero al continuar lo hizo con un tono mucho más serio- Lo siento, se que no debí entrar a tu cuarto, es que…  
-La curiosidad te gano.- la mujer asintió avergonzada.- No importa, te perdono por decir que me veo sexy-le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que le tendía una taza de té.

Mientras Hermione sonreía un poco mas relajada, la voz que siempre aparecía en la cabeza de Fred Weasley para atarlo a la cruel realidad, dijo con cierta malicia.

_"Y ahora le coqueteas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ligar con ella? ¡Que inocente eres! ¡Cuando se entere de lo que paso entre Gabriela y tú se ira como lo hizo Sofía!"_

Quedó estático por unos segundos con un paquete de galletas en la mano.  
Había olvidado momentáneamente la profesión de Hermione. Si ella se enteraba de todo y luego se largaba como lo había hecho su ex, todo seria peor porque Granger no se lo callaría, lo publicaría de inmediato.

-Así que eres la jefa de Ginny- comentó muy casual Fred sentándose frente a ella con una taza entre las manos. La castaña lo miró entre sorprendía y extrañada.  
-Si, soy la editora de _True_.  
-Espera ¿editora? ¿Entonces no eres reportera?-preguntó repentinamente alegre.  
-No, claro que soy reportera. Solamente tengo a cargo la revista de mis padres, pero aún escribo artículos de vez en cuando

Toda muestra de felicidad se desvaneció del rostro de Fred y eso preocupo más de lo que le hubiera gustado a Hermione.

-¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Ginny?-le preguntó mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana de la cocina.  
-Nos conocimos en la universidad pero nunca fuimos muy cercanas, pero cuando comenzó a trabajar en la revista nos volvimos las mejores amigas-sonrió nostálgica.  
-¿Entonces conoces a Luna?  
-¿Luna? Claro, las dos vamos a ser las damas de honor de la boda de Ginny y Harry.  
-Que bonito- algo en el encantador tono seco de Fred le dijo a la castaña que aquella información le importaba poco y nada.

-¿Y hace cuanto conoces a James?  
-¿A que se debe este interrogatorio?-preguntó la mujer alzando las cejas.  
-Esta en mi casa y tengo curiosidad ¿vas a contestar?  
Bufó.  
-Harry, su hijo, tiene mi misma edad mas o menos, entramos el mismo año a la universidad y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Cuando mis padres se iban de la ciudad por trabajo solía pasarlo en la casa de los Potter… Bueno, ¿Estas contento? ¿Te apetece saber algo más? ¿Quieres saber mi árbol genealógico, mi tipo de sangre… o a que edad comencé a usar sostén?  
Fred sonrió.  
-Me conformo con saber tu marca favorita de lencería.

La muchacha rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba el nombre de una famosa marca de ropa interior femenina.  
El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que le contestara. Por lo visto Hermione no era el tipo de mujer que se espantaba con facilidad. Eso, en otros tiempos era lo primero que le veía en una chica antes de "_atacar_" como decía su hermano Charlie.  
Agitó la cabeza. Se negaba rotundamente a pensar en la amiga de su hermana de esa forma.

_"Es periodista, es un peligro" _

Los dos dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos cuando el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar.  
Para sorpresa de Hermione, Fred se levantó y caminó hacia la sala arrastrando los pies, pasando de largo el teléfono.

-¿No vas a atender?  
-No-contestó sin darle mucha importancia mientras el teléfono seguía sonando- atiende tú si quieres, Luna es la única que llama a ese número.  
-Pero…  
-Mira, Luna solo me llama para regañarme por algo- Eso era la pura e irritante verdad-Tu me debes una ¿lo olvidas? Te metiste en_ MI_ cuarto sin _MI_ permiso; te perdonare si me evitas un sermón de Lu.  
-Creí que ya me habías perdonado por haber dicho que estabas bueno. -replicó bruzándose de brazos.  
-No ganaras puntos conmigo por andar diciendo la verdad sobre mí.  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferíos evitando soltar una sonrisa.  
-Wow, en serio Weasley ¿Cómo le hacen para meterse tú y tu enorme ego en la cama por las noches?  
El hombre la miró muy divertido.  
-No lo se, tal vez tengas suerte y lo descubras mas tarde. Cuando tú, mi monumental ego y yo nos animemos a hacer un trío- le sonrió sádicamente y guiñándole un ojo salió de la cocina.

**(* - * - *)**

_Bueno Fred creo que me salio medio bipolar en este capitulo, pero bueno, si alguien pregunta: él es hacia..._

_Chau! _

_Los comentarios se agradecen :D _  
_Besos grandes._


	6. La historia de Rebecca

**Capítulo 6: La historia de Rebecca.**

El jefe de policía Ronald Weasley resopló resignado al tiempo que dejaba sobre su escritorio el archivo que tan meticuloso había estado leyendo por casi dos horas.  
Justo esa era la parte que odia de su nuevo puesto como Jefe de policía, siempre estaba desbordado de documentos que debía leer con muchísima atención y lo peor de todo era estar en encerrado en esa horrible oficina.  
Aún no lograba entender como su esposa había hecho para convencerlo de aceptar ese puesto. El salario era mucho mejor del que tenía antes, pero Ron no estaba hecho para quedarse quieto mientras todos los demás estaban en la calle.

Dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa cuando uno de sus colegas entró a su oficina, al fin alguien con quien distraerse.  
Neville Longbottom entró al despacho con una carpeta en la mano y una extraña mueca de disculpas es su cara redonda.

-¿La señora Brown, verdad? - le interrogó Ron sin muchos ánimos  
-Si, esta afuera. Dice que viene a presentar una denuncia y que quiere hablar solo contigo.-dijo con fastidio.

Ron bufó. El día anterior la señora Agatha Brown había llegado frente a él para informarle de la desaparición de su única hija, pero como ni siquiera habían pasado siete horas desde la última vez que la había visto, Ron no tuvo mas remedio que decirle que tenía que esperar por lo menos cuarenta y ocho horas para presentar la denuncia. Agatha no lo tomó muy bien. Aquella odiosa mujer estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo cayera ante sus pies por el simple hecho de provenir de unas de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra.

-¿Ahora qué quiere?  
Neville se encogió de hombros.  
-Lo siento hermano, no a querido soltar prenda. Y sabes como se pone de terca esa vieja.  
-Has que entre- le pidió el pelirrojo, resignado a un mal rato con las quejas de Brown.  
El muchacho salió de la oficina y casi de inmediato entró una mujer rechoncha, llena de arrugas, canosa y con ropa muy elegante. Tenía una expresión de desagrado en el rostro que le hacia parecer eternamente disgustada.  
Ron le sorprendió ver que no estaba sola, tras ella iba una chica delgada de cabello castaño muy lacio, era muy hermosa y sus ojos claros advertían haber estado llorando. El policía la reconoció de inmediato, el día anterior la señora Brown le había llevado una foto de ella cuando intento denunciar la supuesta desaparición, era su hija. Rebecca

-Señora Brown-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa falsa al tiempo que les indicaba que tomaran asiento en las dos sillas que había frente a su escritorio.  
-Señor Weasley estoy aquí por un motivo aberrante- comenzó solemnemente la mujer.

¿"Motivo aberrante"? El hombre gimió en su fuero interno. _¿Ahora con que iba salir?_

-Mi hija…-señaló a la chica con enoja, como sí esta hubiera sido precursora de un hecho terrible.-Fue…  
Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Agatha parecía no encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

-¿Fue qué?-preguntó mirando con interés a la chica. Esta tenía la cabeza agacha y gruesas lágrimas caían en su regazo.- ¿Señorita Brown?  
La joven lo miró un instante pero enseguida volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzada.  
-Mi hija fue atacada-dijo fríamente Agatha cuando encontró al fin las palabras adecuadas. - Fue _violada_.  
Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, no por el hecho en sí, sino por la forma cruda en que lo anuncio la mujer. Como si no le importara que la pobre victima estuviera a su lado con las manos sobre su rostro llorando desconsoladamente.  
Sin decir ni una sola palabra tomó el teléfono que tenía a su lado y marco.

-Ven a mi oficina, por favor. - fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar y volver la mirada a la llorosa chica. Sintió mucha pena por ella, y más por la terrible y descorazonada madre que le había tocado.

En menos de medio minuto una mujer esbelta de cabello negro y ojos de igual color entró a la oficina.  
-¿Me necesitaba señor?  
-Así es-asintió Ron- Señora Brown, ella es la señorita Parkinson. Es la encargada de este tipo de casos.  
Pansy Parkinson pasó la mirada por el despacho deteniéndose al final en la joven Brown. De inmediato la invadió una repentina oleada de rabia. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser chicas jóvenes con toda una vida por delante?

Rebecca Brown estaba en su propio mundo en aquel momento. No podía contener las lágrimas, estaba traumatizada. No lograba borrar de su cabeza las amenazas que ese horrible hombre le había dicho…  
_"Si te atreves a decírselo a alguien…"_ tembló aterrada ante el recuerdo, no solo se había atrevido a contárselo a su madre, sino que estaba apunto de decírselo a la policía. La invadió el deseo de salir corriendo de aquel despacho…  
Casi da un salto cuando el jefe de policía le hablo directamente a ella.  
-Señorita ¿podría decirnos que fue lo que le paso?  
La chica volvió a temblar, había sido horrible tener que contárselo a su estricta madre, que no se imaginaba contándoselo a un desconocido.  
Miró de reojo a su madre. Cuando le contó lo sucedido, la muy perra retrograda le echo encima toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Derramó una gruesa lagrima al recordad ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia madre le dijera que ella era la única culpable de lo sucedido?

Pansy entendió la expresión de temor de la chica, de inmediato le lanzó una mirada significativa a su jefe, este solo asintió en respuesta.

-Señora Brown-comenzó Ron tratando de sonar educado-¿Podría dejarnos a solas con su hija unos minutos? Es necesario, no se lo pediría si no fuera así-agregó al ver que la mujer iba a protestar.

La señora se levantó con esfuerzo y salió de la oficina, no antes de dirigirle una última mirada con una mezcla de desprecio y decepción a Rebecca.  
La agente Parkinson -la cual había permanecido de pie desde su llegada- se sentó con rapidez en la butaca que acababan de desocupar y se inclinó un poco hacia la muchacha para preguntarle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-lo hizo con un tono dulce, uno que solo utilizaba en esas circunstancias.  
-Re… Rebecca-susurró  
-Es un bonito nombre ¿Qué edad tienes?-le sonrió.  
-Dieciséis…  
De inmediato a Pansy la inundo la rabia, _"Apenas tiene dieciséis"_ pensó con impotencia.

-Rebecca, yo conozco a tu madre mas de lo que me gustaría-le aseguró Ron sin tratar de disimular el poco aprecio que le tenía a la vieja ricachona- Se que para ella la virginidad es una de las cosas mas importantes para una señorita. Y se también que lo que ella puede llegar a llamar _"violación"_, la mayoría de las personas normales lo llama _"sexo rápido con un desconocido"_ ¿Me entiendes?  
Rebecca asintió despacio.  
-Así que te suplico que seas sincera, ya que tu madre no esta aquí y no se tiene porque enterarse-certificó-Ahora dime, ¿lo qué paso, fue con tu consentimiento?

La chica lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba una pregunta como esa. Pansy la tomó de las manos mirándola directamente a los ojos, demostrándole todo su apoyo.

-No… no fue con mi consentimiento, pero yo no… no pude poner resistencia-dijo en un hilo de voz tratando de contener el llanto.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Es que él me dio algo de beber… ¡fui tan estúpida en aceptar! Y… y yo quede muy mareada, el cuerpo no me respondía… no pude hacer nada- Ese fue su limite, comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza. Pansy la abrazó tratando de calmarla sin mucho éxito.

-¿Sabes quien fue el hombre que te ataco?-preguntó sin muchas esperanzas el pelirrojo.  
Las miradas de este y de Parkinson se iluminaron cuando la muchacha asintió débilmente.

Ron soltó un suspiro, si Rebecca sabía quien era tipo, todo seria más sencillo al momento de capturarlo.  
-¿Cómo se llama?-le apremió Pansy al ver que la chica no hablaba.

Rebecca tomó aire para poder contestar, mientras rezaba para que todas las amenazas que su atacante le había dicho solo fueran palabras huecas.

-David… se llama _David Carrey_…

El pelirrojo miró a Pansy y vio en ella la misma sorpresa que él tenia. Ambos conocían a la perfección aquel nombre.

**( * - * - * )**

_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero haber abordado bien el tema principal. Se que el personaje de Agatha lo hice muy exagerado, no creo que ninguna madre fuese capas de tratar así a una hija en un momento como ese, pero lamentablemente era necesario. Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Ron, Neville y Pansy. En el próximo capítulo regresan Fred y Hermione.__  
__Besos grandes.__  
__Elly _


	7. La llamada

**Capítulo 7: La llamada.**

-No lo se, tal vez tengas suerte y lo descubras mas tarde. Cuando tú, mi monumental ego y yo nos animemos a hacer un trío- le sonrió sádicamente y guiñándole un ojo salió de la cocina.

-Idiota- susurró Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba al teléfono. Hablar con la alocada de Luna era mil veces mejor que tener una "placentera charla" con el sínico de Weasley.

-Hola.-saludó alegremente Hermione.  
-_Hola, ¿con quien hablo?_-para sorpresa de la castaña, del otro lado no se escucho la voz soñadora de su amiga, sino la voz metálica y fría de un hombre.- _Perdón creo que me equivoqué, ¿Este es el número de la casa de los Weasley?_  
-Si, ¿con quien hablo?  
-_David Carrey_-contestó la voz con un dejo de superioridad.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. David Carrey, el ex bajista de Los Merodeadores 2, el supuesto archí enemigo de Fred Weasley…

-¡Oh!... Bueno supongo que llamas para hablar con Fred…  
-_Supones bien._-Rió.  
-Lo llamare de inmediato…  
-_¡No! Espera…-_de pronto Carrey olvido la razón de su llamada, aquella voz juvenil lo había desconcertado y a la vez excitado.- _¿Cómo te llamas? _  
-Hermione Granger.-contestó tontamente.  
-_¿Hermione? Que bonito nombre_-comentó seductoramente-_Muy muy bonito._  
-Gracias. Mira iré avisarle a Fred…-dijo terriblemente incomoda.  
-_Está bien, te esperare lindura…_

Dejó el tubo junto al teléfono tratando de contenerse para no mandar al diablo a Carrey por haberse atrevido a llamarla _"lindura"_

Al entrar a la sala encontró a Fred sentado en uno de los sillones más cercano a la chimenea encendida.

-¿Qué quería Luna?-le preguntó al notar su presencia.  
-No era Luna, es David Carrey. Quiere hablar contigo…

La castaña estaba preparada para una reacción explosiva, pero los ojos como platos y la piel pálida de Fred la descoloco totalmente.  
-¡¿Qué?!- El hombre se negaba a creer las palabras de Hermione.  
-David Carrey, esta al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Fred reacciono al fin.  
-Corta, yo… yo atenderé la llamada en el estudio.

Dio media vuelta y se encamino a este, aún sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
¿Por qué rayos quería hablar con él? ¿Qué quería? Lo mas seguro, nada bueno.  
Al llegar al estudio le echo el cerrojo a la puerta, se sentándose frente a su escritorio tomó el auricular con desconfianza como si temiese que este le mordiera la oreja.

-¿Carrey?  
-_¡Fred! Cuanto tiempo hermano…_  
-No me llames hermano.-escupió furioso Fred.  
-_Si que eres rencoroso, Freddie._- comentó sin darle mucha importancia Carrey  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-_¡Uh! Parece que alguien están apurado por colgar… ¿Podría ser la razón, la señorita Granger? Si es tan hermosa como su voz, solo puedo decirte que te envido Weasley._

Fred se asqueó, aquella forma de hablar de Carrey siempre le había provocado nauseas.

-Esa chica no tiene nada que ver conmigo-le espetó.  
-_Wow, esto se pone más interesante. Entonces le haré una visita a esa jovencita, mmm dijo que se llamaba Granger… me suena el nombre…_  
-Mira idiota…  
-_¿Idiota? ¡Pero que boca Freddie!_-Rió-_¿Por qué__ no me pasas con Hermione? la quiero invitar a mi apartamento a "tomar algo"._

La sangre de Fred comenzó a hervir…

-No la tocaras- Pronunció aquella frase lentamente con una seguridad que para él le era ajena.  
-_¿Así? ¿Y tu si, verdad?_-El sarcasmo y el odio desbordaban en cada una de las palabras de Carrey.-_Si. Me olvidaba que tú eres como yo…_  
-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo jamás seria como tú!  
-_¿Enserio? ¿Qué? ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que le hiciste a la pobrecita de Gabriela?_

Fred no contesto y Carrey rió maliciosamente ante eso.

Claro que lo recordaba, lo hacia cada día de su puta vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó entre dientes.  
-_Mi agente quiere hacer un concierto de rencuentro…_  
-¡NO! ¡YA DIJE QUE NO!-Estalló-¡Eres un maldito sínico Carrey! ¡¿Cómo te da la cara para llamarme para eso?!  
-_Se tu sucio secreto Weasley_-Susurró David con serenidad.  
-¡El chantaje ya no sirve conmigo, imbécil! ¡Ya no!  
-_¿Así qué no?... ¿Y qué pasaría si le digo a tu amiguita Granger lo que sé? ¿No crees que se largue como lo hizo Sofía… o como lo hizo George? _  
-Idiota…- Fred ya no daba mas, le estaba dando duro y donde mas le dolía.  
-_Si, creo que tendré una larga charla con esa señorita. Tal vez tenga suerte y pueda divertirme un rato con ella_.  
-¡Jamás! Escúchame bien maldito ¡Nunca le pondrás un dedo encima a Hermione!  
-_Mmm… parece que te importa esa chica. Eso solo me da mas ganas de aparecerme en su camino._  
-¡Infeliz…!-Gritó Fred- ¡Mira, te asegurare una sola cosa, muy pronto pagaras muy caro todo lo que haz hecho!

Sin más colgó. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba tan furioso.

En ese mismo momento al otro lado de la casa, Hermione dejó caer el teléfono después de haber escuchado la conversación de Fred con su ex bajista.  
La chica estaba en shock. ¿Acaso ese hombre había insinuado qué…?


	8. La huida

**Capítulo 8: La huida.**

-¿Estas segura de que no hay nada?-le preguntó Pansy a Astoria Greengrass mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
-Ya te lo dije Pansy, después de que se mudo por ultima vez, ya no hay nada-aseguró la mujer mientras revisaba una y otra vez el registro en su computadora-Es como si David Carrey se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.  
Astoria era como el ratón de biblioteca de la jefatura, a ella iban todos los que buscaban a alguien, y ella siempre lo sabía todo con ayuda de su ordenador. Pero en aquella ocasión se sentía una inútil al no poder ayudar a su amiga.

-¿No crees que lo hizo a agrede?-Le preguntó a Pansy pensativa- Tal vez Rebecca no es la primera chica que viola… tal vez el tipo sabía que en algún momento la policía iba a ir por él. Por eso se aseguro de que nadie supiera donde vive.  
-Tal vez…- aceptó la morena aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de que hubiera más chicas atacadas por aquel infeliz.

-Pansy-la llamó Astoria con una repentina sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Cormac McLaggen no era el representante de Carrey?  
La agente la miró con la boca abierta.  
-¡Eres brillante!-Gritó haciendo que todos los policías que merodeaban cerca del cubículo donde estaban las quedaran mirando.  
-Gracias, gracias…-Dijo Pansy una y otra vez mientras se dirigía al despacho de Ron. En el camino sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó en la agenda el número de su prometido.

-¿Draco?  
-_¿Pansy? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo?_-Estalló en preguntas el hombre, sorprendido de que su novia lo llamara en horas de trabajo.  
-No te preocupes Draco, estoy bien. Llamo para pedirte un favor.  
-_Lo que quieras, amor._- suspiró aliviado.  
-Necesito el número de Cormac McLaggen.  
-_¿Para que lo quieres?_-preguntó Draco un tanto molesto.

Pansy maldijo en su fuero interno. ¿Quién rayos la mandaba a tener un novio tan tontamente celoso?

-Es para un asunto policial- Dijo la mujer pacientemente.  
-_¿Eh? ¿Qué hizo Cormac?_  
-Él nada, pero Carrey todo.-susurró Pansy mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara.  
-_¿Carrey? ¿Pero que rayos…?_  
-Luego te cuento amor.-le cortó-Ahora hazme el favor de darme el número de McLaggen, necesito que me diga donde diablos podemos encontrar a su amiguito.  
-_De acuerdo, ahora mismo te lo paso…_

**(* - * - *)**

Ron daba vueltas por su oficina sin poder asimilar aún lo que acababa de descubrir. No podía creer que David hubiera sido capas de hacer algo así. Había pasado con él infinidad de fiestas después de los conciertos de la banda. Hasta había asistido a su boda el muy maldito.  
No, simplemente no podía entender como una persona tan generosa podía ser capas de hacer esa atrocidad.  
De pronto recordó una vieja frase de su hermano Fred.

_"David no es ningún santo"_

Siempre creyó que era una estúpida broma de su hermano, pero ahora lo dudaba mucho._ ¿Y si Fred sabía de los gusto de Carrey? ¿Si eso fue la razón por la que la banda se disolvió? _

Pero Fred no había sido el único que le había dicho que Carrey no era de fiar. También se lo había dicho su hermana Ginny.  
Al pensar en aquella pelirroja recordó una extraña promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás, y recién ahora la entendía.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-_Hola Ron._-lo saludó la voz cansada de Ginny  
-Hola…  
-_¿Qué pasa?_  
-¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo atrás me pediste que te avisara si… si recibía alguna denuncia contra David Carrey?... ¿Tu sabías que estaba en malos pasos, verdad?

Hubo un extenso silencio hasta que Ginny lo terminó preguntando algo que dejó a Ron totalmente sorprendido.

-_¿Violo a una chica? ¿Cómo se llama?_  
-¿Cómo es posible que sepas…?  
-_Ron, te lo explico en otro momento. Por favor dime como se llama la chica_  
-Rebecca- contestó resignado- Es la hija de Peter y Agatha Brown, ¿sabes quien son?  
-_¡Por supuesto!_-Claro que los conocía, mas de una vez había tenido que escribir aburridos artículos acerca de esa adinerada familia.  
-Excelente. Ahora me vas a decir como es eso de que sabías lo de Carrey…  
_-Te juro que te lo contare todo después- le cortó presurosa Ginny-Ahora tengo que irme. Gracias por avisarme. Te quiero hermano._

Sin más colgó, dejando a Ron echando chispas. Odiaba cuando su hermana evadía sus preguntas.  
No tuvo tiempo para quejarse de la conducta de Ginny, porque alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Pansy entró al despacho con una sonrisa triunfante y con un pequeño papelito en la mano.  
-Lo tengo, acabo de hablar con Cormac McLaggen el representante de Carrey, y me dijo donde podemos encontrarlo-Sonrió la morena agitando el papel alegremente.

**(* - * - *)**

_**- ¡Mira, te asegurare una sola cosa, muy pronto pagaras muy caro todo lo que haz hecho!**_

A pesar que Fred Weasley solo dijo aquello refiriéndose al karma, Carrey no pensó lo mismo cuando casi inmediatamente después de que Fred le cortara alguien comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta de su pequeño apartamento.

-¿Qué diablos quieres McCy?-le preguntó molesto al abrir y encontrarse con un hombre bajito y barrigón que lo miraba con miedo.  
-Acaba de llamarme mi amigo Michel-dijo en tono significativo.

Carrey ni se inmuto

-Mira McCy, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, tengo que irme…  
-¡Claro que tienes que irte!-exclamó el hombre-Michel es uno de mis amigos que trabaja para la policía. Te están buscando hermano, alguien te denuncio.

Carrey tembló de rabia.  
-_Weasley…_-susurró haciendo una mueca de asco. El maldito lo había denunciado.

**(* - * - *)**

Cuando la patrulla donde Pansy Parkinson iba se estacionó frente a un alto edificio de ladrillos muy destartalado, la joven salió con rapidez para reunirse con Neville y Ron que salían de otra patrulla.

Al entrar al edificio con un par de colegas más, se tropezaron con el portero, un anciano medio sordo y bastante tonto que al final tuvieron que apartar del camino para poder llegar al piso séptimo.  
Al llegar a este, Neville golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del apartamento número catorce, lo hizo un par de veces como la ley lo requería, pero esto agotó la poca paciencia de la única mujer del grupo. Con el arma aún en la mano, le dio una fuerte patada a la vieja y mal atornillada puerta haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás ante la mirada atónita de Ron y Neville.

-Eso nos dejó muy mal parados a nosotros-susurró Neville mientras su jefe asentía con una pequeña sonrisa. Pansy rodó los ojos. ¡Lo que tenía que aguantar por estar rodeada de tanta testosterona!

Los tres entraron al apartamento mientras otros dos se quedaban en el pasillo haciendo guardia. El lugar estaba vacío y parecía haber sido abandonado a las corridas.

-¡Alguien le aviso!- chilló furiosa Pansy al tiempo que le daba una patada a una papelera.  
-No te preocupes Pan, su cara esta en todas las jefaturas en estos momentos. Además usaremos a los medios- la tranquilizó el pelirrojo- No hay persona en Londres que no conozca a David Carrey, será fácil que lo reconozcan en la calle.

-Señor Weasley-lo llamó uno de los policías que habían quedado en el pasillo.  
-¿Qué ocurre Robert?  
El hombre entró al departamento junto a un tipo bajito de cabellera entrecana muy despeinada.

-Este hombre vive en el apartamento de enfrente, estaba espiando y trató de escabullirse cuando intente hacerle preguntas de rutina.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! Solo me asome cuando escuche el escándalo que están haciendo, creí que eran ladrones o algo… yo no sabía que eran policías...yo…

-¿Cómo se llama?-le interrumpió Ron, el pelirrojo no le creía ni media palabra, era imposible que no pensara que eran policía, si todos sus subordinados allí vestían sus uniformes.  
-Edward McCy.  
-¿Conocía al propietario de este apartamento? -Lo interrogó con un tono autoritario y una mirada penetrante que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera.  
-No mucho-Susurró el hombre sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Pansy notó eso, sabía perfectamente que mentía.  
-¿Dónde esta?-le preguntó la morena, tomándole con fuerza del brazo.  
-Solo… - Pansy lo atravesó con una mirada más perturbadora que la de Ron, el hombre tembló y con un hilo de vos confesó. - Estaba furioso, me pidió las llaves de mi coche y se largo…  
-¿Sabes a donde?  
-No…-contestó y esta vez la mujer si le creyó.


	9. Una explicación

**Capítulo 9: Una explicación.**

Fred estaba simplemente asqueado. Carrey había sido siempre una serpiente disfrazada de cordero. Pero en aquel momento entendía que aquel tipo era un sínico que solo le interesaba dos cosas en la vida; el dinero y las mujeres.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con una extraña imagen. Hermione estaba parada junto a la mesada con los ojos bien abiertos y la mano derecha junto a su rostro como si sostuviera un teléfono invisible. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con el auricular que colgaba de la mesada gracias al cable que lo unía al teléfono.  
Su cerebro tuvo sus conclusiones mucho antes de lo que tardo en pasar la mirada por el lugar…  
Ella había escuchado su discusión con Carrey.  
No sabía ni lo que sentía en ese momento. Por un lado estaba que echaba chispas por la invasión a su privacidad que estaba sufriendo, y por el otro, estaba tremendamente angustiado por lo que pudiese llegar a pensar de él Hermione.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña. David Carrey era un maldito, de eso estaba segura, pero de lo demás… tenía demasiadas dudas. Antes de poder pedirle una explicación a Fred sintió que la cocina daba vueltas y de pronto todo quedo a oscuras…

La chica se tambaleó y antes de que llegara al suelo Fred logró atraparla. Una razón más para preocuparse, la chupa tintas se había desmayado. La levantó en vilo y la llevo con cuidado a la sala…

Sintió un horrible olor que por poco la hace vomitar, abrió los ojos de golpe y la lámpara de la sala la cegó. Estaba recostada a lo largo del sillón de la sala. Fred estaba arrodillado a su lado con un frasquito con un extraño líquido verde limón.

-¿Qué rayos es ese olor?-preguntó Hermione tratando de incorporarse, pero Fred se lo impidió.  
-Es un viejo invento de mi madre, esta cosa podría despertar un muerto.-contestó el hombre mostrándole la botellita- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien… Oye Weasley…  
-Llámame Fred, creo que después de espiar mis llamadas ya entramos en confianza.  
La chica se ruborizo y Fred sonrió ante eso, por lo menos ya no estaba pálida.  
-Lo siento, pero ese tipo me hablo de una manera tan… Entiéndeme, necesitaba saber más de él. Te juro que durante años creí que la desintegración de Los Merodeadores era culpa tuya, pero ahora…-Hermione estaba furiosa y sino fuera por Fred estaría dando vueltas por la sala tratando de controlarse- ¡Es un maldito machista!  
-Eres la primera mujer que se da cuenta sin necesidad de pasar un mal rato con él-Suspiró Fred levantándose del suelo.

Hermione se sentó en una punta del sillón y miró al hombre esperando que hiciera lo propio del otro lado.  
-Ese tipo… ¿no bromeaba, verdad?-le preguntó después de que se sentara  
-¿Con lo de hacerte una visita?- la miró a los ojos. Le había dicho a Carrey que no la tocaría, pero cuando ella saliera de su casa no tendría forma de protegerla. Mejor que se fuera sabiendo lo que le esperaba afuera.  
Asintió lentamente haciendo que Hermione soltara un gritito.

-No puede ser.  
-Si lo es, Carrey esta acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere…  
-Pero yo no…  
-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Cuando él quiere algo lo consigue, y no le importa tomarlo a la fuerza.

La joven tembló, Fred no bromeaba, sus ojos eran los más sinceros que había visto en la vida. Eso la aterro aún más.

-¿Crees que él sería capas…?  
-Claro Hermione, no serás la primera ni tampoco la última…- Aquello último lo dijo sin pensar, un arrebato de sinceridad que le iba a costar muy caro.  
-¿No es la primera? ¿Él se ha propasado con otras chicas?-Fred no contesto, pero no fue necesario.- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tienes que denunciarlo…

El hombre no se sorprendió ante aquella petición. Cuantas veces la había escuchado de labios de Luna…

-No- dijo tajante.

Si hubiera sido otra mujer tal vez se hubiera zanjado el tema en aquel momento, pero Fred conocía a Hermione Granger al menos unas dos horas, y ya sabía que ella no era como las demás chicas…

-¿Por qué no?  
-No te importa…  
-Si me importa, tú ex compañero de banda por poco me amenaza con violarme y tú no quieres denunciarlo. ¡Claro que me importa!  
-Es difícil.  
-No, no lo es.  
-Mira Granger…  
-¿Es por _Gabriela_?  
Fred empalideció en el acto.

Después de años en el negocio, Hermione aprendió a recordar con increíble exactitud y facilidad las conversaciones palabra por palabra. Y cuando el nombre de esa mujer fue nombrado algo muy raro le había ocurrido a la voz de Fred.

-Tu no sabes nada de ella.- Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana mas próxima para no tener que mirarla.  
-La fotografía que hay en tu cuarto…. ¿Ella es Gabriela?- Lo medito un momento, ahora entendía por que aquella chica le parecía tan familiar. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?!— ¡Claro es Gabriela! La asistente de Ginny. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Es ella, solo que con un par de años mas…  
-¿Qué?-Fred volteó de inmediato, mirándola sorprendido.- ¿Conoces a Gabriela?  
-Claro, ya te lo dije. Es asistente de Ginny.  
-¿Asistente de Ginny?  
-Si… Espera ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella?

La venita periodística le saltó más fuerte que nunca. Pensó en Gabriela, había cambiado tanto que apenas la había reconocido en la foto, la chica con quien se cruzaba todos los días en la oficina no era para nada la muchacha hermosa y alegre de la fotografía de Fred. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia-le espetó, volviendo la mirada a la ventana otra vez, ya había anochecido.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba él, sabía la razón del silencio de Fred. Cientos de personas se callaban ante ella cuando descubrían su vocación, en aquel momento lo lamentó más que nunca.  
Se notaba en sus ojos que deseaba con locura desahogarse de todo aquello que lo amargaba por dentro, pero algo lo hacia callar y reforzar la muralla que él mismo había creado a su alrededor.

-No intento escribir ningún artículo sobre ti Fred.-murmuró rozando su mano contra la de él- Simplemente quiero ayudarte, no… no me gusta verte así.- Admitió con cierto bochorno.

Aquello lo desarmó, haciendo que unos cuantos bloques de su muralla se desmoronaran, dejándolo sentir el calor que Hermione le proporcionaba al tomarlo. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba helado y temblaba, tal vez hacia tiempo que lo sufría pero recién ahora, con alguien a su lado, se daba cuenta.

No solo se percato de eso, también cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía más solo que nadie.

-No puedo denunciar a Carrey… porque él sabe algo sobre mí…  
-¿Es sobre Gabriela?-el hombre solo atinó a asentir sin quitarle los ojos de encima al paisaje lluvioso que le proporcionaba la ventana de su sala.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-preguntó Hermione, temiendo la respuesta.  
-Yo… yo la la lastime…la _violé_-dijo en un hilo de voz Fred, mientras gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas hasta morir en su vieja camisa.


	10. Miedo

**Capítulo 10: Miedo.**

Los segundos en que Hermione tardo en asimilar la información, fueron para Fred, los mas largos de su vida.  
El ex cantante no se creaba falsas esperanzas, sabía a la perfección lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Seguro seria un gran déjà vu, Hermione tomaría sus cosas y saldría de la casa tan rápido como lo había hecho Sofía.  
Se maldijo, ¿Por qué había abierto la boca? Se suponía que ese era su secreto. Él mismo se había jurado no volver a mencionarlo a nadie después de la partida de su ex.  
Quería dar marcha atrás, quería tener el poder de borrarle aquella frase de la cabeza de la castaña. Lo deseaba con locura. Había metido la pata y toda la pierna bien en el fondo.

Todo era un gran abanico de ideas y conjeturas en la cabeza de Hermione, no podía creer lo que Fred acababa de rebelarle.

No podía creerle, no _quería_ creerle.

Desde que era adolescente había adorado la música de Los Merodeadores, y cuando Fred tomó el puesto de James cuando este se retiro, simplemente lo idolatro. Aún recordaba las noches durmiéndose con la voz de Fred saliendo de su equipo de música, las paredes empapeladas con su rostro y las horas en páginas de internet tratando de saberlo todo sobre él.

Ella había sido su mejor fan y una de las personas mas decepcionadas cuando se enteró de la separación del grupo.  
En aquella ocasión se había desilusionado mucho de Fred. Pero en este momento, al escuchar aquella triste verdad, simplemente una parte de ella se negaba a aceptarlo, o tal vez si lo hacia, pero al ver las lagrimas en el torturado rostro del hombre, entendía que estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

Eso fue lo único que la mantuvo junto a la ventana… _junto a Fred. _ No estaba enojada ni tampoco asustada, simplemente quería comprenderlo todo, quería obtener una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

Para sorpresa de Fred, Hermione no dio muestra de haberse espantado. Lo tomó de la mano y lo alejo de la ventana, indicándole que se sentara en el sillón que había frente a la chimenea. Él hombre la obedeció sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Alguien mas además de Carrey sabe _eso_?  
-Si-susurró con la cabeza agacha- Luna lo sabe todo, ella era mi terapeuta y mi mejor amiga.  
-No logro entenderlo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Gabriela? - le interrogó, sin poder eliminar el tono de reproche que había en su voz.

Fred agitó la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. _¿Cómo?_ Ni él sabía como había sucedido todo aquella noche. Era demasiado confuso, una gran laguna de oscuridad dentro de su cerebro.  
-No lo se, solo paso…  
-¿Solo paso?- Hermione no podía comprender como Fred podía decir algo así.  
-Si, yo… yo no recuerdo nada-El joven no pudo evitar defenderse, a pesar de que hacia mucho tiempo atrás había aceptado que lo suyo era indefendible. - Estaba en una fiesta después de un concierto y luego solo sé que desperté en el hotel con Gabriela llorando desconsoladamente a mi lado. ..

Hermione se imagino la escena con los ojos vidriosos. Despertar una mañana y descubrir que le habías arruinado la vida a una niña, debía ser la cosa más espantosa. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Fred Weasley tenía sus razones para estar aislado, él jamás termino en la cárcel por lo que había hecho, pero a pesar de eso él mismo se recluyó. Su conciencia era su mayor condena.

-¿Qué paso cuando te despertaste?  
-Entre en pánico…-Murmuró- Solo eso… ni siquiera trate de consolarla.- Aquello era algo que lo mortificaba aún mas. Ni siquiera una palabra, nada había salido de sus labios en aquel momento. _¡Absolutamente nada!_  
-¿Cómo se entero Carrey?-Hermione se mantenía firme, tenía que saberlo todo, su naturaleza se lo exigía.  
-Estábamos en una gira y Carrey tenía la llave de mi cuarto de hotel, en esa época siempre le dejaba una copia a él o a George por si pasaba alguna emergencia. Y cuando vio que a la mañana siguiente yo no bajaba a desayunar con los demás, fue a mi habitación y… bueno se entero de todo.  
-¿Entonces que hizo?  
-Se encargo de la situación, me dijo que no me preocupara, que bajara y hiciera como si no hubiera pasara nada. Después se llevó a Gabriela consigo y nunca más volví a verla.  
-¿Por qué ella no te denuncio? - Tal vez era solo ella, pero para Hermione lo mas lógico en una situación como esa, era denunciarlo con la policía.

-Carrey, él hizo que ella cerrara la boca. No me preguntes que hizo por que no lo se, supongo que la habrá llenado de dinero o algo así.

La castaña lo pensó, Gabriela trabajaba con Ginny para poder pagar sus estudios. Jamás había dado muestras de ser dueña de ninguna pequeña fortuna. Además aquella chica no era del tipo de personas que se dejaba sobornar. Todavía recordaba la vez en que la competencia de _True_ había tratado de sacarles primicias a los internos. Gabriela había sido una de las pocas que no había aceptado el dinero y fue fiel a su jefa hasta el final.

-Dudo que haya sido algo así-le aseguró- ¿Nunca trataste de contactarte con ella?  
El hombre negó nuevamente.  
-No, tenía vergüenza, miedo de mirarla a la cara…

No entendía porque lo hacia, tanto tiempo callándose aquel secreto y ahora no podía parar de responder cada una de las preguntas de Hermione. Lo único que lo ayudaba a seguir era ver que la joven todavía no se había enfurecido con él.

-Carrey… ¿Carrey te extorsionó con eso, verdad?  
-La mascara que llevaba puesta se le cayó ese mismo día. Me dejó bien en claro que lo que había hecho no lo hizo de favor, me obligo a apoyar todas sus propuestas frente a la banda y comenzó a meter mano en mi cuenta bancaria. Cada vez que yo me quejaba, él simplemente me decía que le contaría todo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a los fans…. Tenía miedo, había peleado mucho para conseguir lo que tenía y él amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Agaché la cabeza y dejé que controlara mi vida…  
-Pero eso no duro… digo, al final disolvieron el grupo y cada uno se fue por su lado.  
-Si, presente mi renuncia unos seis meses después de lo ocurrido con Gabriela…  
-¿Por qué? ¿Carrey quería terminar con la banda?

Fred embozó una amarga sonrisa.  
-¿Carrey querer disolver la banda? ¡Eso jamás! Lo único que sabía hacer era tocar el bajo, no tenía casi estudios. Los Merodeadores eran su única fuente de ingresos para costearse su vida de millonario.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-Él muy idiota me demostró que le gustaba hacerle a las chicas lo mismo que le había hecho yo a Gabriela- Susurró.  
Aún recordaba rabioso la vez en que, entre risa, Carrey le había contado lo que le había hecho a un par de sus fanáticas después de un concierto.  
-Era un violador.  
-Si. Y yo no podía decir nada.  
-¿Él te amenazo?  
-Exacto. Si hablaba, él lo haría también.  
-¿Pero que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo decir ya basta?  
-_Ginny_…- contestó, apretando los puños ante el recuerdo- La drogo y… y trato de aprovecharse de ella.

**(* - * - *)**

Bueno, esto es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo (si lo se, soy rara) Besos grandes.  
Elly


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: …**

No, no. simplemente no.  
¿Ginny? ¿La alegre Ginny? ¿La que siempre tenía una sonrisa calida en el rostro?  
No, no podía ser.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza. Conocía a esa pelirroja, lo sabía todo de ella. Era su mejor amiga, su confidente en absolutamente todo. Ginny le hubiera contado.

-Ginny nunca me dijo nada-Susurró con decepción.  
-Ella no sabe nada.- dijo Fred mirándola a los ojos otra vez.  
-¿Cómo es posible…?  
-"Trato" Hermione, "trato". Jamás llegó a nada.

La chica suspiró aliviada.  
-No se si recuerdas la primera fiesta donde empezaron a salir los rumores de separación.  
-Si. Fue en una fiesta después de un concierto en Edinburgh… ¡Y no fue un rumor! Tu empezaste a gritar que querías renunciar.-musitó Hermione sin poder esconder su fanatismo por la banda. Fred la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada, supuso que al ser periodista, estaba bien informada.  
-Todo termino ahí. George invitó a la fiesta a Ginny, a mi no me gustaba nada la idea, por que había visto como la miraba Carrey. Siempre traté de mantenerla lejos él, pero aquella noche no salio muy bien… ¡Maldito George! ¡Le dio a Ginny en bandeja de plata, el muy idiota!

-¿George? ¿Tu hermano? Pero…  
-Él no sabía nada en ese momento sobre Gabriela o las andanzas de Carrey.  
-Entonces él no tuvo la culpa. No sabía nada.-Lo defendió con rapidez Hermione

Había conocido a George hacia unos meses, cuando Ginny y ella viajaron a Australia por razones de trabajo.  
Aquel muchacho pelirrojo era todo lo que alguna vez había sido Fred. Era aventurero, bromista y al igual que su hermana, siempre tenía una sonrisa calida y sincera que compartía con todos a su alrededor.

-Supongo… ¡Pero eso no cambia nada!-se encaprichó Fred. Estaba decidido a nunca perdonarle nada a su gemelo. Quería tener más de una razón para odiarlo, aunque eso le doliera en el alma.- Traté por todos los medios mantener a Carrey lejos de Ginny. Pero era muy difícil hacerlo sin que nadie se percatara, se suponía que Carrey era mi mejor amigo. Si llamaba mucho la intención, todos me iban a preguntar por que rayos no dejaba que él se acercara a mi hermana…. Lo peor era que Ginny se acercaba a charlar con David-Bufó- ¡Claro que lo hacia! Se suponía que él era de mi confianza, y ella siempre confiaba en mi criterio al escoger amigos.  
-¿Pero no intentaste advertirle?-se desesperó la castaña.

Fred la miró como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida en la faz de la tierra.

-Vamos Granger, se supone que conoces a mi hermana ¿no? Si yo le hubiera dicho algo, ella me habría ametrallado a preguntas que no podía contestar.

Hermione asintió dándole toda la razón.

-Traté de estar siempre con ella, pero llegaron James y Sirius a felicitarme por el show y la perdí de vista por un rato. Cuando al fin pude deshacerme de ellos, la encontré en una mesa junto a Carrey. Pero ya no era la de siempre…

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. No quería escuchar lo que seguía, pero tampoco podía encontrar las palabras para pedirle a Fred que se detuviera.

-Estaba como adormilada, parecía como si no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor… ¡Tenias que haber visto a Carrey! ¡Él muy hijo de puta estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro!  
-¿Qué paso después?  
-No dije nada, solo agarré a Ginny y con ayuda de Sirius la lleve al hotel. La dejamos ahí, estaba tan narcotizada que se durmió apenas tocó la almohada. Así que regresamos a la fiesta. Creo que Sirius sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque en el camino me aconsejó que no le contara nada a Ginny. Que era mejor para ella vivir en la ignorancia. Yo no le hice ninguna pregunta y cuando llegamos a la fiesta vi como Carrey trataba de engatusar a otra chica…En ese momento perdí todo control sobre mí, estaba furioso. Había tratado de violar a mi hermana ¡A mi única hermana! Quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero Sirius y James me detuvieron, estaba tan impotente que comencé a gritar…. Dije que renunciaba. Amo la música, pero estaba harto de David, además esa era la única manera que tenía para asegurarme que él no tendría otra oportunidad para acercarse a Ginny.

Hermione lo vio apretar las manos una contra otra al tiempo que miraba el suelo.  
Se sentía tan tonta. Por años había estado infantilmente enojada con Fred por haber destruido su banda favorita. Y ahora se venia a enterar que solo lo había hecho para proteger a su hermana de un maldito violador.

-Para mi sorpresa yo no era el único que quería abandonar la banda- continuó Fred, era como si de pronto algún tipo de interruptor fuera encendido en su interior y no pudiera dejar de hablar. Nuevamente sintió un Déjà vu, hablar con Hermione era igual que hacerlo con Luna. No tenía miedo de ser juzgado, simplemente se desahogaba. -A George no le importaba la música mucho que digamos, y solo esperaba el momento para presentar su renuncia. Lee Jordon quería ser solista… él único que en verdad dependía de Los Merodeadores era Carrey. Él nos necesitaba. Los millones que ganábamos eran la única fuente de dinero que tenía para pagarse la vida que llevaba… A él nunca le alcanzaba el dinero, siempre gastaba todo en coches caros, alcohol y mujeres.

-A Carrey no le gusto la idea de la desintegración.  
-La odio, me amenazo para que no me fuera. Pero era demasiado tarde, George y Lee también se querían marchar y la banda siempre había sido una democracia. Eso molestaba mucho a David.  
-¿Le gustaba ser él que mandaba?  
-Si. Y se frustraba mucho al ver como poníamos todo a votación. Carrey siempre odio nuestros conciertos a beneficio. Él muy infeliz decía que si no había dinero de por medio no valía la pena subirse a un escenario.  
-Es un…-concedió Hermione rabiosa. Una de las cosas que mas había adorado de Los Merodeadores era que siempre ponían sus manos en los bolsillos cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, habían formado una fundación para ayudar a niños de bajos recursos y maltrato, y además habían hecho cientos de conciertos para beneficio de hospitales. ¿Cómo era posible que Carrey fuera tan egoísta?

-Trató de chantajearme con lo de Gabriela, pero le dije que no me importaba. Después tuvimos el concierto de despedida y él muy hijo de puta comenzó a hablar de Ginny de una forma…-apretó los puños.  
-¿Por eso le pegaste cuando bajaron del escenario?  
Fred hizo una mueca al recordar aquel momento en particular. Aquel golpe le había dado una gran satisfacción.  
-Creo que le rompí la nariz.-sonrió con malicia.  
-Bien merecido se lo tenía. Yo hubiera castrado al muy desgraciado.-Dijo Hermione con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

(* - * - *)

Ginny estacionó su coche frente a la antigua mansión de los Brown. Tenía una determinación que no había tenido en meses.  
En el asiento del copiloto estaba Gabriela Smitd, su amiga y asistente. Como era normal, Gabriela estaba en silencio, con la mirada al frente sumida en su propio mundo.

-Llegamos- anunció la pelirroja al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Su asistente solo asintió. Salieron del coche y corrieron hacia la puerta principal debajo de sus paraguas.

En Londres solía llover bastante, pero este día parecía que la tormenta no quería parar nunca.

Un mayordomo fue él que las atendió. Enseguida llamó a la señora de la casa, la cual las recibió con su mirada de superioridad y su nariz arrugada, como si estuviera oliendo algo asqueroso.

-Buenas noches señora Brown-la saludó Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.-Ella es Gabriela, mi…  
-Señorita Weasley ¿A qué se debe su visita?-preguntó la mujer ignorando completamente a Gabriela.  
-Queremos hablar con su hija, Rebecca- contestó Ginny fríamente.  
-No dejare que usted se aproveché de la desgracia de mi pobre niña, Weasley  
-No estoy aquí para escribir ningún articulo, señora Brown- le cortó tajante la muchacha- Solo estamos aquí para ayudar…  
-Si, claro-chasqueó la lengua.-Ustedes no saben nada, solo son unas niñas que no pueden entender el sufrimiento de mi Rebecca.

Ginny no dijo nada, conocía a la perfección a su amiga como para saber que Agatha Brown había cometido un grabe error.

-¡¿Qué no podemos entender el sufrimiento?!- El rostro pálido de Gabriela se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de su jefa-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Usted es la que no puede entender nada!  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves niña…?!- se escandalizó Brown.  
-¡Claro que me atrevo! ¡Yo fui violada! Se que es lo que necesita escuchar su hija, solo estamos aquí para ayudar a Rebecca.

Brown estaba furiosa, estaba apunto de echarlas a patadas, pero la voz de una joven en lo alto de la escalera la detuvo.

-Déjalas mamá, quiero hablar con ellas-le pidió Rebecca mientras bajaba.

(* - * - *)

David aceleró aun más el coche. Estaba furioso y la velocidad la calmaba.

Estaba decidido, ya no le importaba terminar en la cárcel. Iba a terminar lo que había empezado años atrás. Aún no podía creer lo que le había hecho Fred. ¿Denunciarlo como si no le tuviera miedo?

La única explicación que tenía, era que él tonto cantante había descubierto la verdad…  
Pero eso eras imposible, solo él sabía lo que en realidad había ocurrido aquella noche entre Gabriela y Fred…

_Continuara…_


	12. La llegada

**Capítulo 12: La llegada.**

_-¡Vamos David! ¡Hay caracoles que se mueven mas rápido que tú!-se quejó un pelirrojo de ojos azules desde lo alto de una roca._

Era una agradable tarde de verano, los gemelos Weasley, Lee y David se habían adentrado en el bosque que había junto a la casa de los Weasley. Y ahora trataban de encontrar el camino de regreso entes de que anocheciera

-Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, George- se defendió David mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.- Les dije que era mejor mantenernos cerca de la cabaña…  
-¿Acaso careces de espíritu aventurero?-le interrogó Fred parándose junto a su hermano, ambos pelirrojos le sonrieron burlonamente.

-No me gusta el exterior…  
-Sorry chico de ciudad.-dijo en tono burlón George.

Lee y Fred rieron con ganas mientras David se puso tan rojo como un tomate.  
-Vamos, antes que mamá nos mate por llegar tarde a cenar-Fred se trepó a una rama tratando de ver más allá del sendero.  
Su risa alocada sorprendió a todos.

-¡Eh, chico GPS!-le gritó a Lee, él aludido le sonrió alegremente- ¿Por donde dijiste que estaba la casa?

El muchacho de rastas le sonrió aun más. Sabía que aquello era una pregunta trampa, miró alrededor y no contesto hasta estar cien por ciento seguro.

-Por allá- señaló al norte haciendo que Fred bajara del árbol con una enorme sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Seguro?-le preguntó casi cantando.  
-Eh… no mucho.  
Fred rió.  
-¿No es por ahí, verdad?-le preguntó su hermano.  
-Aja, de ese lado solo esta la carretera.  
-¿La carretera?-preguntaron los otros tres al unísono…

Ahí terminaba el recuerdo de David Carrey sobre el día en que él, los Weasley y Jordan descubrieron aquel sendero en el bosque que llevaba a la carretera.

Ahora volvía a caminar por este, con una lámpara en la mano mientras la lluvia comenzaba a disiparse. Aquel sendero no era nada parecido al de aquella tarde de verano cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años. Tal vez era la oscuridad o el inusual frío…O tal vez lo que en realidad había cambiado era él…  
Lo medito un instante. Era verdad, el chico idiota que había sido cómplice de las bromas de los gemelos había muerto el día que Fred le arrebató lo que mas quería.

Bufó. Esa noche todo acabaría, al fin le haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho.

(* - * - *)

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Hermione apareció a su lado con dos tazas humeantes de té. Ni siquiera había notado su ausencia, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que ya no notaba nada.

-¿En qué pensabas?-le preguntó curiosa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Fred tomó un sorbo de té antes de contestar, dejó que el cálido líquido lo relajara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo con alguien a su lado.

-Me preguntaba que pasara ahora.- Confesó mirando el fuego de la chimenea.  
-¿Con qué?  
-Contigo…  
La joven se ruborizó.  
-¿Conmigo?  
-Sabes lo que hice… Y aun no entiendo como todavía no haz salido corriendo de aquí…  
-Tal vez sea por que el camino esta inundado.- Bromeó Hermione, pero al ver que el hombre no sonreía, se puso mas seria.-Escucha Fred, no haré ningún articulo, y tampoco voy a juzgarte por algo que ni puedes recordar. Yo no soy nadie para hacerlo.

El hombre sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que pasaba la mano por su alborotado cabello castaño.

-Oye…-Hermione titubeó, tenía aquella ridícula pregunta en la punta de la lengua desde que había llegado.- Tu…tu, este…  
-¿Yo qué?-Frunció el seño con una pequeña sonrisa torcida mientras veía como Hermione se estrujaba las manos nerviosa.  
-¿Por qué tu cabello es castaño?

Para su sorpresa, Fred activó su botón de bipolaridad. Su sonrisa se desvaneció pero esta vez no se enojo, sino que sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, casi amenazando con humedecerse.

-Me lo teñí- susurró tratando inútilmente de sonar tranquilo y despreocupado.  
-Si, de eso ya me di cuanta-murmuró y para su mala suerte Fred la escuchó.  
-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy chismosa?  
-Todo el tiempo.-le sonrió.  
Fred rodó los ojos con desespero.  
-Quería un cambio ¿de acuerdo?  
-Pero el pelirrojo te quedaba tan bonito, a mi me encantaba…

El dueño de la casa la miró con una ceja levantada mientras las mejillas de la chica volvían a encenderse.

-¿Así qué te encantaba, Eh?  
-Claro, para tú… Para tú imagen de músico quedaba muy bien-trató de arreglarla Hermione, pero no sonó nada convincente.  
-Si, claro…  
-¿Y por qué querías un cambio?-preguntó tratando de llevar la conversación lejos de su metedura de pata.  
-Por George.- Murmuró.  
Hermione notó la tristeza en la voz del hombre, y eso la angustio bastante.  
-Ginny me contó que ustedes ya no se hablan… ¿Qué paso?

A Fred no le sorprendió la pregunta, parecía ser que a Hermione le era imposible mantener la boca cerrada.  
Suspiró ruidosamente. Le había contado su más grande secreto. ¿Qué importaba si le contaba sobre la peor traición que había sufrido?

-George y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, como uña y carne- comenzó con una amarga sonrisa.-Cuando entramos a la banda nos hicimos una promesa. Jamás escucharíamos chismes de terceros, y siempre esperaríamos a preguntarle al otro antes de sacar conclusiones…

-¿George se enteró lo que paso con Gabriela?  
-Si. Y ni siquiera se molesto en pedirme una explicación.  
-Pero… tú lo hiciste ¿no?-dijo la castaña sin poder evitarlo.  
-Si, pero Luna y tú saben la historia completa. Y al menos Luna no me odia…  
-Yo tampoco-le aseguró Hermione.  
-Gracias…-le miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que se ruborizara otra vez.  
-¿Entonces por eso se fue?-desvió la mirada para no abochornarse aun mas.  
-Si, al principio no entendía porque se había marchado, pero una semana después de su partida recibí una llamada de Carrey. Él muy desgraciado me dijo que se lo había contado todo a George…  
-Pero George no…  
-¡No lo defiendas! ¡Esa era su prueba de fuego, y la perdió! Demostró no ser fiel a mí, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Era mi hermano y prefirió creer ciegamente en todo lo que Carrey le dijo. Ni siquiera dudo, ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad para defenderme.

Hermione no trató de defender lo indefendible. Fred tenía razón, George no había actuado bien.  
Sin quererlo pensó en Harry, su hermano del alma, ella jamás aceptaría una acusación contra él sin antes preguntarle si es verdad, y si llegara a ser cierto, tampoco lo reconocería tan rápido, le costaría horrores aceptar que él hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Sigo sin entender porque…  
-¿Por qué me teñí el cabello de castaño?- La chica asintió.-George y yo somos mellizos. Verme al espejo…  
-…Te recordaba mucho a él.  
-Suena muy estúpido ¿verdad?  
-No, para nada, creo que…-comenzó a decir pero se quedó callada cuando toda la casa quedó a oscuras.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-Fred se levantó de un salto bastante fastidiado.  
-Creo que fue un apagón-susurró Hermione un tanto nerviosa.  
-¡Que porquería mas grande!-bufó-Iré a buscar una lámpara.

Fred se fue a la cocina por una linterna mientras Hermione aprovechó su ausencia para acurrucarse en el sofá, tratando de concentrarse en el espacio que la chimenea iluminaba. Desde muy niña había sufrido de una pequeña escotofovia y mas cuando era un lugar que no conocía, el echo de no poder ver lo que tenía a su alrededor siempre la había puesto nerviosa, haciéndola sentir insegura y en peligro.

De pronto una mano muy fría le tocó el hombro haciéndola dar un salto

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Fred preocupado, al tiempo que encendía la linterna que tenía en la mano.  
-Si… si, estoy bien. Solo me asustaste un poco…  
-Lo siento… Bueno como sea, toma esto- le entregó una pequeña lámpara - Afuera hay un generador para emergencias, iré a encenderlo.  
-¿Cuánto tardaras?-le preguntó notándose mas ansiosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
-No te preocupes, solo serán cinco minutos-le aseguró saliendo de la sala.

La castaña volvió a acurrucarse en el sillón. Solo tardaría cinco minutos…  
¿Qué podía pasar de malo en cinco minutos?

(* - * - *)

La lluvia había parado y ahora todo parecía estar en una tranquilidad inquietante.

-¡Rayos!-masculló Fred al ver que sus zapatos se habían hundieron el barro al salir de la casa. Caminó junto a lo que ahora- gracias a la cantidad de lluvia caída-era la orilla del lago.  
Suspiró, aquel había sido el día más largo y agotador de su vida.

Se dirigía al pequeño cobertizo donde se encontraba el generador cuando de la nada algo duro le dio con fuerza a un lado de la cabeza. Se desplomo hacia delante cayendo contra el agua poco profunda de la orilla. El frío y el dolor lo envolvían arrastrándolo a la más absoluta oscuridad.


	13. Ayuda

**Capítulo 13: Ayuda.**

Hermione comenzó a inquietarse, ya habían pasado como quince minutos desde la salida de Fred.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Un portazo desde la cocina la hizo volver a dar un salto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Weasley, me vas a dar un infarto!-le reprendió en un grito.

Silencio.

-¿Fred?

Más silencio.

Ahora si estaba preocupada, tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Cuántas veces se había metido en la boca del lobo por una noticia? ¿Y ahora tenía miedo por un poco de oscuridad y un tonto portazo?

Se aferró a la linterna y se encaminó a la cocina. Fred se la pagaría muy caro si todo eso era su gran regreso al mundo de las bromas…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, al llegar a la cocina alguien le tomó con fuerza, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, infringiéndole prensión hasta dejarla sin aire, quedando completamente inconsciente.

(* - * - *)

Una pequeña luz se veía a lo lejos.

Más de una vez, Fred, había escuchado hablar de aquella dichosa luz al final del túnel. Pero aquello era tétrico. Estaba adolorido, mojado y temblando. Si eso era morir… ¡Que mierda era la muerte!

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, su luz al final del túnel no era otra que su linterna media hundida en el lodo, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Trató de hacer memoria, pero lo único que recordaba era un fuerte golpe y luego total oscuridad.  
Llevó su temblorosa mano a un lado de la cabeza y no se sorprendió al verla bañada en sangre al momento de ponerla frente a sus ojos.  
Con esfuerzo se levantó. Alguien lo había atacado, pero había una cosa sola que le importaba y lo hacia continuar, Hermione estaba en la casa, _sola…_

(* - * - *)

Oyó pasos a su alrededor, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con total normalidad. Pero lo que si se hacia presente era un dolor insoportable en sus brazos.  
Trató de moverse, estaba semi recostada en una mullida cama, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

-Me alegro que despertaras-dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y pequeños y enloquecidos ojos cafés- Esperaba no tener que empezar sin ti.

David Carrey parecía alegrarse al ver miedo en el rostro de Hermione.  
La chica miró alrededor, la única luz que había, provenía de un farol a gas que había sobre la televisión.  
A pesar del mareo y la poca iluminación pudo reconocer el lugar, estaban en la habitación de Fred.

-¿Dónde esta Fred?-le preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila pero le fue inútil, no podía fingir cuando estaba tan asustada.  
Carrey rió mientras se apoyaba cómodamente en el umbral del cuarto.

-Tu noviecito no vendrá, esta muy ocupado desangrándose en el lago.  
-No…-se le formó un nudo en la garganta, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
-No llores preciosa, él pronto estará en un lugar mucho mejor con sus inútiles padres- David tenía un goce retorcido al ver llorar a la mujer.

_No, Fred no._

Tenía que salir de esta. _"Tengo que salir de esta"_. Se dijo con firmeza, tenía que salir y buscar a Fred antes de que fuera tarde…

(* - * - *)

Al entrar a la cocina se sintió demasiado desorientado, en el piso encontró la lámpara que le había dejado a Hermione. Eso no le gusto nada, pero el momento en que comenzó a temblar fue cuando encontró un bate sobre la mesa de la cocina, lo reconoció enseguida, ese era el bate de George, el que él mismo había guardado en el cobertizo hacia unos días, solo que ahora estaba manchado con su propia sangre.  
Iluminó el piso con la linterna, había lodo por todos lados. Quien fuera su atacante, había entrado a la casa.

Quiso llamar a Hermione, pero se contuvo. Hacerlo equivalía a anunciarse ante el intruso, y eso definitivamente seria la mayor estupidez en una larga lista de estupideces.

Apagó la linterna, tomó el bate y a tientas salió de la cocina, al pasar por el recibidor escuchó una voz en el piso de arriba.

Se petrifico.

_¡No! No podía ser._

La voz de David Carrey llegó a sus oídos como un baldazo de agua fría.

_¿Por qué diablos estaba ahí?_

Trató de pensar en frío, recordando una vieja y repetida frase de su amigo Remus Lupin:_ "Piensa luego existe. En español: ¡Piensa bien antes de hacer algo estúpido, idiota!"_

-Tranquila linda, no te pasara nada…-dijo, notándose a leguas que lo decía con puro sarcasmo.

Tomó aire, tenía que sacar a Hermione de ahí, luego podría que encargarse él mismo de Carrey.

Pensó en el arma de su padre, la que ahora estaba en una caja en su mesita de noches por si pasaba alguna emergencia, Fred no era tonto y estaba completamente consiente de que estaba viviendo solo en medio del bosque. Por eso la conservaba.  
Se frustró tremendamente. ¡¿Por qué rayos no le había prestado atención a su padre, cuando este trató de enseñarle a disparar?!  
Miró el bate que tenía en la mano, lo primero que debía hacer era distraer a Carrey para ayudar a Hermione.

(* - * - *)

Carrey se acercó más de la cuenta, haciéndola temblar de miedo. El olor a alcohol y tabaco le provocó nauseas.

-Relájate.-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Como si fuera fácil.-murmuró decidida a hablar todo lo posible y con eso retrasar las terribles intenciones de Carrey.  
El hombre rió, hacia tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

-Siéntete privilegiada Granger, serás la primera en mucho tiempo que posea estando en sus cinco sentidos- Susurró a su oído mientras acariciaba el cuello de la chica con la punta de un filoso cuchillo.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado las suplicas de Hermione, un fuerte golpe se oyó en el piso de abajo, seguido por el sonido de un vidrio al romperse.  
Carrey se alejó de Hermione al instante, miró hacia la puerta. Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La chica se mantuvo quieta mientras los pasos de Carrey se alejaban. Trató de aclarar su mente, debía salir de allí pero tenía las manos atadas y no había forma de soltarse.  
No pudo evitar llorar. No entendía como podía pasarle algo así. ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado ayudar a James? ¿Por qué no se había ido cuando pudo?

Sin proponérselo comenzó a pensar en cosas que la angustiaron aun más, aquellas ideas que solo aparecen cuando se cree que no se puede estar peor.  
Pensó en sus padres, la última vez que los había visto, fue hacia un mes y había sido una vista corta y demasiado formal…  
Apenas tenía contacto con sus amigos, Harry y Ginny eran una enorme excepción por el simple hecho de que trabajaban juntos…  
Todas sus relaciones no duraban ni un día…

Había dejado que su trabajo la absorbiera y ahora lo lamentaba mucho.

Se dejó recostar en la cama, sabía que de esa no salía. Como había desperdiciado el tiempo… ¿A quien le importaba los premios, la fama y el dinero cuando en tus últimos minutos te das cuenta de que estas totalmente sola?...

De pronto sintió algo que la hizo volver a la realidad. En el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros prestados sintió algo pequeño y rectangular. No podía creerlo, él idiota de Carrey se le había olvidado quitarle el móvil…

Si lograba llegar a él podría pedir ayuda. Pero el problema era ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Al hacerse esa pregunta recordó de inmediato una noche, hacia años, en una fiesta de la universidad donde el aburrimiento, el alcohol y la envidia que Dean Thomas le tenía a Harry, había hecho que una apuesta estúpida se hiciera presente.

Dean en aquellos momentos acababa de terminar con Ginny, y como el resto de los alumnos de su curso, sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba enamorado de la pelirroja y lamentablemente para él, los sentimientos eran mutuos. Pues, con las venas llenas de cerveza y rabia, Dean retó a Harry y este (para no quedar como un cobarde frente a Ginny y todos los invitados) decidió aceptar el tonto reto, el que consistía en estar atado de la misma forma en que estaba ella y tratar de sacar una navaja del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Si el tortuga de su mejor amigo había podido hacer eso solo para hacerse el gran Houdini, ella también lo lograría para salvar su vida y con suerte, la de Fred.

Dio un vistazo a la puerta, se podía escuchar ruidos abajo pero ninguno que le indicara que Carrey regresaba.

Se relajó lo más que pudo, tenía que tranquilizarse y mantener los músculos de sus brazos flojos.  
Echó el hombro izquierdo hacia atrás y juntó muy dolorosamente los brazos, manteniéndolos del lado derecho de su espalda. La cuerda que rodeaba sus muñecas se tenso casi cortándole la piel. Tomó aire, ignoró el dolor y se concentró en llevar lo más que pudiera la mano derecha al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.  
Sintió un lado del teléfono y con un último esfuerzo, que le corto definitivamente parte de la piel, logró atrapar el móvil entre su dedo índice y el del medio.

Al regresar a su posición inicial con el celular en las manos, se sintió mucho menos adolorida, aunque el daño en sus muñecas ya estaba hecho y los músculos de sus hombros y brazos le reprochaban el esfuerzo.

Trató de crearse la imagen de su móvil en la cabeza. Apretó el número dos con fuerza. Para salir de este lío solo confiaba en ella…

(* - * - *)

-¿Tú recuerdas algo?-le preguntó tímidamente Rebecca.  
De inmediato la rubia negó con la cabeza.  
-La noche que me violaron fue muy confusa, recuerdo haber bebido un refresco y luego despertar en un cuarto de hotel a la mañana siguiente.-le contó Gabriela un tanto cohibida.  
Mientras Rebecca y Gabriela hablaban, Ginny se mantuvo junto al ventanal del inmenso estudio la mansión Brown. El jardín le presentaba la típica imagen de una noche fría después de una tormenta.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ella no podía decirle ni una palabra de consuelo a Rebecca. Como bien había dicho Agatha, ella no podía entender el sufrimiento de la chica.  
Lo único que la mantenía allí, bajo la enfurecida mirada de la señora Brown, era Gabriela.

Ella no hubiera ido sino fuera porque Ginny le prometió no abandonarla nunca. Gabriela podía ser callada y parecer que no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero la pelirroja sabía que a pesar de todo, su amiga no siempre había sido tan callada y que a veces estaba más atenta a todos que cualquier otro. Gabriela Smitd tenía una mascara que solo se sacaba cuando estaba con Ginny.

De pronto el móvil de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, la mujer les sonrió en modo de disculpa a Gabriela y Rebecca.  
Sacó el móvil de su bolso y atendió.

-¿Si?

Escuchó la voz de su amiga Hermione, pero parecía como si esta estuviera gritando desde muy lejos.

_-La casa del lago… David Carrey…_

La comunicación se corto, pero Ginny no necesitaba nada más.  
Sabía lo que debía hacer.


	14. El sabor de La verdad

_Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo.  
Antes que nada les comento que este capítulo en partícula tiene un lenguaje subidito de tono y escenas de violencia. ¡Están advertidos! _

**Capítulo 14: El sabor de La verdad.**

Al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró sumido en una completa oscuridad. Se mantuvo tranquilo, pero aún aferraba con fuerza el cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina.  
Algo no estaba bien, en la oscuridad pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más. Se acercó a la entrada de la sala. El gran ventanal que había sido el lugar favorito de la señora Weasley en vida, estaba hecho pedazos, la madera estaba quebrada y los vidrios hechos añicos.

Se acercó con sigilo. Por un momento pensó en Fred, pero de inmediato descartó esa idea. Weasley se estaba muriendo, si no era que ya lo estaba.

Al llegar al ventanal roto, algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, haciéndolo caer contra un lado de la ventana rota, enterrándose así unos cuantos vidrios en el brazo izquierdo. Casi de inmediato recibió otro golpe sobre el lado derecho de la cabeza.

Cuando Carrey calló al suelo, Fred dejó de golpearlo con el bate. Muy pocas veces había recurrido a la violencia de aquel modo, pero ahora se preguntaba como había hecho para no darle una paliza a Carrey antes.  
Propinarle aquellos golpes era mil veces más reconfortante que darle un simple puñetazo en la nariz.

Agitado y furioso corrió hacia las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

**(* - * - *)**

Hermione intentó tranquilizarse. Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería, pero esperaba haber podido decirle lo suficiente a Ginny para que esta pudiera ayudarlos.

Trató de moverse un poco, la postura en que Carrey le había atado le producía un dolor insoportable en todos los músculos y articulaciones.

-¡Hermione!

La joven quedó boquiabierta, ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Y estaba vivo!

-¡Fred! -chilló - Carrey dijo que te…  
-Estoy bien Hermione, por suerte Carrey no es muy buen bateador.

Fred se arrodilló a su lado. Tenía las manos sudosas y la cuerda que ataba a la castaña se le resbalaba.

-¿Dónde esta Carrey? - preguntó con voz ronca Hermione.  
-Esta abajo, creo que lo deje inconsciente, pero no creo que dure mucho.  
-Él tiene un cuchillo…  
-Y yo una calibre 25.  
-¿Tienes un arma? - susurró aterrada.

El hombre le dio una mirada significativa a la mesa de luz que había al lado de la cama.  
-Quédate quieta -le ordenó, tratando de desatarla. Cuando al fin pudo aflojar el nudo, alguien se le tiró encima.

Carrey entró como una fiera a la habitación y lo tacleó con una enorme fuerza. Ambos cayeron al piso entre puñetazos y patadas. Fred sintió el frío acero del cuchillo que llevaba David, a un lado de la cadera, rasgándole la camisa.

-¡TE ODIO! -le gritó Carrey escupiéndole en la cara.  
- El sentimiento es completamente mutuo- le aseguró Fred mientras forcejeaba para mantener lejos el cuchillo de él- ¡Aún no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué me tienes tanto odio? -Aquella pregunta había estado atragantada en él desde hacia años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien que había sido su mejor amigo le tenía tanto rencor?

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas!?- chilló- ¡Tú siempre tuviste todo y a pesar de eso me quitaste lo que yo mas quería!

Fred lo despojó del cuchillo de un manotazo, tirandolo al otro lado de la habitación. Carrey desprovisto de su arma se le lanzó encima de nuevo, comenzando a darle golpes a puño cerrado en la cara. Fred trató de parar los golpes dándole un puñetazo en el pecho.  
Carrey quedó sin aire por un instante, instante en el cual el ex cantante aprovechó para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Jamás te quité nada! - Le aseguró mientras se ponía de pie.- Al revés, cada vez que me daba cuenta de que tú querías algo que yo poseía, te lo daba. No importaba que fuera.

El intruso no lo escuchó, trató de envestirlo otra vez, pero Fred lo atrapó y volvió a lanzarlo a suelo.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Cuando Potter dejó la banda, fuimos juntos castin! ¡Tú sabías que yo quería su puesto! ¡Sabías que quería ser el vocalista de Los Merodeadores, pero no te importo! ¡Fuiste, los deslumbraste y a mi me dieron el lugar junto a ti!... ¡El eterno secundario!  
-No lo sabía.- murmuró Fred, impresionado por la frívola razón de tanto odio.- ¡No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto por envidia!  
-¡¿Envidia?!-soltó una amarga carcajada.- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre tuviste todo! ¡La maravillosa familia, el mejor puesto en la banda, los fans!... ¡Hasta la zorra buena!

Guiado por la cólera le dio un puñetazo en la cara a David.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Sofía! ¡Tú no tienes ni derecho de adorar el piso por donde camina, maldito!  
-¿Esta seguro?-le preguntó con malicia mientras escupía sangre.- ¿Seguro? ¡Porque la muy perra no se hacia la muy fina cuando se metió en mi cama!

Fred volvió a temblar de rabia. Desde que Sofía se había marchado, él había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no era la persona indicada para estar a su lado. Pero al fin y al cabo la había amado y no iba a permitir que la denigraran de aquella forma.

-¡Cállate!  
-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? ¡Sofía fue corriendo a mi casa cuando tú le contaste que te habías aprovechado de una pobre niñita! ¡La muy zorra no le molesto para nada mi forma de consolarla!

El dueño de la casa lo miró con odio. Sofía no era nadie en su vida ahora, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera la facilidad con que su ex lo remplazó, después de abandonarlo en el momento que mas la necesitaba.

-Así que hasta Sofía me envidiabas-Fred trató de pensar, él no era bueno para pelear, ya tenía la mitad de la cara hinchada y todo el tórax dolido. Tenía que distraer a Carrey para obtener alguna oportunidad para ganarle aquella última pelea.

-La ame.-confesó David, adoptando por primera vez un semblante humano, muy alejado de su cara de desquiciado.-Ame a Sofía, pero ella solo te quería a ti…

Fred paró en seco, David no mentía. Ahora lo comprendía, los celos habían destruido a su mejor amigo.

-¡Fred no tuvo la culpa de que James lo eligiera como su sucesor, ni tampoco que Sofía lo amara!

Los dos hombres se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia de Hermione. Ella había logrado librarse de las ataduras y ahora era el pánico lo que la petrificaba contra la pared.

Carrey la ignoro completamente y volvió a lanzarse contra Fred. Este lo recibió con una patada en el estomago, que lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso.

-¡¿Tanto es el odio que me tienes que estas dispuesto a matarme?!  
-¡Ya… no tengo nada que perder!-se levantó jadeando-¡Por tu culpa la policía me busca! ¡Ya no me importa nada!- trató de derribarlo, esta vez Fred no logró esquivarlo y cayeron contra la cómoda.- ¡No se como te enteraste de la verdad, pero ya no importa! ¡Te quiero ver muerto!

-¡Yo no te mande a la policía!- aseveró, empujándolo.- ¡Se cuales son las consecuencias si lo hago!

Carrey soltó una carcajada, no importaba si Fred lo había denunciado o no. Ya no había marcha atrás.  
Sonrió maliciosamente. No valía la pena mentir, Fred Weasley tenía sus minutos contados, al menos merecía morir sabiendo lo estúpido que era.

-¡Eres un idiota!-rió como desquiciado- ¡Jamás tocaste a esa chica! ¡Fuiste tan manipulable! ¡Un par de pastillas para dormir en tu bebida, y tu magnifica carrera quedó en mis manos!  
-¡¿Qué?!- Fred quedó estático. ¿Podía ser verdad? Una parte del él, esa que quería ser él de antes, pedía a gritos que Carrey estuviera siendo sincero.

-¡Fui yo, idiota, yo me acosté con ella! ¿En verdad creías que habías sido tú? ¡Ni drogado puedes conseguir el valor para hacer algo malo! ¡Porque eres débil!  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan miserable?! ¡Te quería como a un hermano!  
-¡Yo quería a Los Merodeadores, a Sofía y el dinero! ¡Tú lo tenias todo! ¡No me importaba tener que aplastarte para conseguirlo!

Fred no resistió mas, se le abalanzó, pegándole con fuerza en todas partes.

-¡Me arruinaste la vida!-le gritó- ¡Tú y tu estúpida envidia me arruinaron la vida!  
-¡Te lo merecías! No todos pueden tenerlo todo.-contraatacó David.-¡Te detesto!  
-¡Y yo te tengo lastima!-le aseguró Fred-Porque a pesar de todo, yo sigo teniendo personas que me quieren, mientras que a ti, a nadie le importas.

Al fin podía sentir el sabor de la verdad. David Carrey, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, lo había manipulado de la forma más macabra. Le había hecho sufrir para saciar su avaricia, sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

Carrey perdió los estribos ya perdidos, al escuchar las palabras de ex cantante. Sabía que era verdad, a pesar de todo, Fred tenía quien le quería, mientras que él…

-¡TE ODIO!

Volvieron a caerse al suelo entre golpes e insultos. Hasta que…

**¡BUM!**


	15. Todos siempre llegan tarde

**Capítulo 15: Todos siempre llegan tarde.**

**¡BUM!**

El sonido del balazo dio lugar a aún silencio sepulcral, terminado con los alaridos e improperios de Carrey.

-¡Maldita!-chilló al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su muslo izquierdo, donde la bala había perforado el músculo hasta llegar al hueso.

Fred se arrastró de espaldas, alejándose lo más posible de David. Estaba pálido y bañado en sangre. Miró alrededor en busca de una respuesta, y al ver a Hermione, la encontró junto a la mesita de noche, de rodillas con el arma de Arthur Weasley en alto.

El hombre la miró boquiabierta.

-Mi padre era un aficionado a las armas-susurró la castaña mientras bajaba la pistola, temblando de pie a cabeza.

-¡Eres una maldita!- gritaba desde el piso Carrey.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó aterrada Hermione, viendo como la sangres emanaba de la herida.

-Pásame un cinturón de la cómoda.-le ordenó Fred al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

No permitiría que David muriera. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, no lo iba a permitir. Ahora que sabía que él no era como Carrey, iba a mantenerlo así costara lo que costara.

-¡Aléjate!-le gritó cuando Fred se le acercó con la intención de hacerle un torniquete con el cinturón que Hermione le había pasado.

-No seas idiota David…

-¡Te matare!

-¡No estas en posición de amenazar!-escupió Hermione parándose junto a Fred- ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Gabriela…!

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Meterme una bala en la cabeza? ¡No tienes el valor, perra! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas temblando!

-Tienes una boca muy grade para estar donde estas.-dijo la castaña con un tono venenoso.

Carrey iba a contestarle con algún insulto, pero enmudeció cuando las luces y el sonido de las patrullas se filtraron por la ventana.

Fred miró a Hermione en busca de respuestas, la chica le sonrió débilmente antes de contestar.

-Creo que Ginny ha llamado a medio ejercito Ingles.

Se escuchó un estruendo en la planta de abajo, seguido por corridas, como si más de treinta personas entraran a la casa.

En menos de medio minuto la puerta de la habitación de Fred se abrió de un portazo, dando paso a casi diez uniformados apuntándolos con sus armas.

-¡Suelte el arma! ¡Las manos a la cabeza!-les gritó un hombre corpulento apuntando directamente a Hermione.

La chica soltó de inmediato el revólver y blanca como la cera, obedeció las órdenes del policía.

Fred se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un tanto confuso.

-Para que conste, nosotros somos los buenos.

Los policías lo ignoraron, un par de ellos se fueron sobre ellos y justo cuando comenzaron a sacar las esposas, Fred escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-¡Eh! Thomas, relájate. Carrey es a quien buscamos, no a mi hermano.

El hombre que había sujetado a Fred lo soltó de inmediato.

El dueño de la casa sonrió abiertamente cuando vio a su hermano menos, Ron, entrar al cuarto.

(* - * - *)

El camino que daba a la carretera volvió a ser transitable justo a tiempo para la llegada de un par de ambulancias. La primera en llegar se llevó a Carrey, el cual estaba semiconsciente y solo atinaba a soltar uno que otro insulto. Un grupo de policías lo presidieron hasta el hospital más cercano, bajo las órdenes de no perderlo de vista.

Los paramédicos de la segunda ambulancia se encargaron de revisar a Fred y Hermione, los muy testarudos se negaban a ir al hospital.

La energía eléctrica volvió después de que Ron diera una vuelta por la llave térmica que había fuera de la casa. Por lo visto alguien había bajado la llave, ante esto, nadie dudo que no hubiera sido Carrey.

Cuando el reloj de la sala marco las seis y treinta, aún quedaban una ambulancia y un par de patrullas en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital para que te hagan una radiografía?-le preguntó la agente Pansy Parkinson mientras miraba con cierta desconfianza la cabeza vendada de Fred.

-No te preocupes Pansy, estoy bien.-le aseguró.

-¿Y tú?-miró a Hermione, mientras un paramédico le vendaba las muñecas.

-No, solo son unos pequeños cortes.-le sonrió.

Gracias al enchufe que Fred tenía con su hermano Ron, él y Hermione no tuvieron que ir a la comisaría, ni tampoco les insistieron con ir al hospital.

Pansy comenzó a hablar con Hermione mientras terminaban de chequearla. La castaña había estado apunto de ser atacada por Carrey, y para Pansy, ella era una testigo de las atrocidades que podía llegar a hacer aquel infeliz.

Ron estaba como si hubieran adelantado la navidad, ahora Carrey no solo tenía violación de menores en su lista de crímenes, sino también intento de homicidio. Con todo esto conseguiría meterlo tras las rejas por lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Fred…-comenzó a decir su hermano después de levantar sus declaraciones, cuando el ambiente se volvió mas calmado.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

El dueño de la casa le quedó mirando, podía notar a leguas la mirada divertida y la sonrisa picara de su hermano. Y dio gracias a dios que Hermione estuviera al otro lado de la sala hablando con Pansy.

-Hermione solo paso por aquí para recoger una guitarra de James- Trató de explicarle mostrando indiferencia.-Con la lluvia el lago creció y no pudo irse…

-Y tú como buen anfitrión…

-Ya cállate, niñito.- se desesperó Fred.-No sabes cuanto lamento que no se haya podido ir… Tal vez no hubiera pasado por todo esto.

-Ella no pareces estar molesta.-comentó mirándola de soslayo.

El ex cantante también la miró, y se sorprendió al encontrar un par de ojos chocolate que lo observaban. De inmediato Hermione desvió la mirada completamente ruborizada. Fred sonrió ampliamente, sorprendido de si mismo, al notar que él también estaba sonrosado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Es guapa-le sonrió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.-No hay razón para que la dejes ir…

Después de media hora Fred acompañó a su hermano y a los demás agentes hasta la puerta.

-Tendrás que llamar a alguien para que repare esto-le dijo uno de los agentes, señalando la puerta derrumbada.

-Claro, y te enviare la cuenta luego, Ron-le sonrió.

-A mi no. Mándasela a Parkinson, ella es la de poca paciencia.

La mujer ni se inmuto mientras sus colegas reían.

-Vaya gustos los de Malfoy-rió Fred. De pronto todo le daba gracia, de pronto todo le daba una razón para enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Regresó a la sala y sonrió aun más cuando encontró a Hermione sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada.

Miró por la ventana que él mismo había roto con el bate, ya estaba amaneciendo y por lo visto les esperaba un hermoso día de verano, limpio y lleno de vida como todo amanecer luego de una tormenta.

Sonrió, su tormenta había terminado y ahora el sol lo iluminaba casi todo.

-Creó que yo también me iré.-suspiró Hermione, levantándose del sillón.

Toda alegría en Fred se desvaneció.

-¡No!-dijo sonando demasiado desesperado para su gusto.-No puedes irte… digo, no haz dormido nada, tienes que descansar…- la chica le sonrió con ternura.-Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Ginny, se que a ella no le molestaría…

-Gracias.

-Solo quiero evitar que choques por quedarte dormida tras el volante.

-No por eso, si no por todo lo que has hecho esta noche por mi, me salvaste…

-No.-negó con la cabeza firmemente.- No, la que escuchó mi historia sin juzgarme, la que me apoyo y la que venció a Carrey fuiste tú…Hermione, la que nos salvó esta noche has sido tú… Me salvaste del infierno en que vivía.

Se miraron, por primera vez, Hermione vio algo más que melancolía o ira en los ojos azules del Merodeador, vio felicidad. Sonrió

Para su sorpresa Fred la abrazó al tiempo que susurraba un "Gracias". La chica le correspondió el abrazo con ganas. Después de lo que habían vivido esa noche, dudaba seriamente poder volver a alejarse de él.

De pronto una voz conocida para ambos los hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Una ambulancia y cinco patrullas! ¡¿Qué tipo de fiesta salvaje has hecho, compadre?!


	16. ¡Idiota!

**Capítulo 16: ¡Idiota!**

_-¡Una ambulancia y cinco patrullas! ¡¿Qué tipo de fiesta salvaje haz hecho, compadre?! _

Hermione quedó boquiabierta mientras Fred a su lado, empalidecía ligeramente.  
Al mirar a la entrada de la sala, se encontraron con un pelirrojo alto, de grandes ojos azules, bastante atlético y desprovisto de su oreja izquierda, que les sonreía abiertamente.

-Oh, hola Hermione.-la saludó George con despreocupación.- ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bi…Bien… ¿Y tú?-respondió la aludida totalmente aturdida.  
-Maravillosamente.-le sonrió y dirigiéndose a su hermano preguntó.- Oye Fred, lo que me dijo Ron cuando me los crucé afuera, ¿Es verdad? ¿Carrey trató de patearte el trasero?

George sonreía y sonreía. Parecía no notar que su hermano estaba boquiabierto, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.  
Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, conocía lo suficiente a Fred para saber que pronto explotaría, exponiendo todo lo que llevaba años guardando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando Fred recupero la voz, la castaña deseo poder desaparecer.

-¡ ¿Con qué cara te atreves a venir aquí?!-le espetó a su gemelo.

George lo miró sorprendido por un instante, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír, tomando todo aquello como una broma de su hermano.

-Pues con esta cara.-contestó con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que pasaba la palma de la mano por una de sus mejillas pecosas.- ¿No vez mi hermoso rostro? Es perfecto para ir a cualquier lado.

El pelirrojo pudo haber recibido un puñetazo en aquel momento de no ser por Hermione, que se puso firme entre él y Fred.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-le interrogó George poniéndose serio. Ya había comprendido que aquello no era ninguna broma.  
-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me traicionas y ahora regresas lo mas fresco! ¡Caradura!  
-Wo ¡Tranquilo hermano! No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando.- Estaba verdaderamente confundido, ¿Él un traído? ¡Pero james había hecho nada!  
-¿Qué no tienes idea de lo que hablo? ¡Mentiroso! ¡Te fuiste y sin pedirme mi versión de la historia!  
-¿Versión de la historia? ¡Por dios Fred! ¿De qué rayos estas hablando?

Hermione, aún entre ellos, miró a George con atención. El pelirrojo no mentía, era cierto que no entendía las acusaciones de su hermano.  
-¿George, por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra?- le preguntó la castaña con voz calmada, decidida a aclarar todo y acabar con aquella estúpida pelea.  
El hombre la miro como si jamás lo hubiera hecho.

-Pues, por el contrato con McExtreme, claro.  
-¿McExtreme? ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Fred comenzó a calmarse, al notar al igual que Hermione que George no tenía idea de nada.  
-Vamos Fred, eh pasado casi dos años hablándote de él.-meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.- No me puedes venir a preguntarme que es McExtreme.

-Espera.-saltó Hermione después de pensarlo un momento.- ¿McExtreme? ¿La empresa estadounidense que diseña equipos para deportes extremos?  
George asintió con una repentina sonrisa de orgullo.  
-Si, es mi auspiciante.

-Espera ¿me estas diciendo que tu no te fuiste por lo que paso con Gabriela?  
-¿Quién es Gabriela?

Aquella frase basto para hacer que Fred se desplomara en el sillón. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿No sabes nada sobre Gabriela?- Su hermano negó con la cabeza.- ¿Carrey jamás te contó nada?  
Volvió a negar.  
-No. ¿Qué tendría que haberme contado?

Hermione, con permiso de Fred (el cual había quedado sin palabras) le contó a George una versión corta de todas las atrocidades que había hecho Carrey.

Fred se desconectó del relato y las preguntas ocasionales de su gemelo. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Alejarlo de George había sido el último gran golpe que le quedaba a Carrey. Él ya no le hacia caso a su chantaje barato, así que por lo visto David jugo su última carta, aprovechando la partida de su hermano para hacerle creer que tenía poder… el suficiente para alejarlo de su familia.  
Eso al menos explicaba parte de la historia….

-¿Entonces pensaste que yo me había marchado por que supuestamente Carrey me contó lo que había pasado con Gabriela?  
Fred asintió un tanto avergonzado.

-Vaya… ¡Si que tienes un ego enorme!  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Vamos Fred, creíste que me había marchado por ti. Hermano, lamento informarte que no eres el centro del universo.- Sonrió.- Solo me fui porque McExtreme me pidió que fuera su cara.  
-Pero te fuiste sin despedirte…-lo atacó, recuperando un poco la forma.  
-Tú estabas encerrado aquí. ¡No querías hablar con nadie! Y la propuesta de trabajo tenía fecha límite, si no aceptaba y me iba a Suiza para las competencias de esquí, perdía la oportunidad.  
-Nunca llamaste…  
El pelirrojo sonrió, Fred acababa de sonar como una novia despechada.  
-Sabes que siempre odie hablar por teléfono.  
-Ni una carta…-le reprochó, comenzando a sonreír él también.  
-¡JA! Como si abrieses el correo.-dijo, señalando la pila de sobres y paquetes sobre la mesita junto a la entrada principal.  
-Fueron dos años George.- susurró Fred.-Siempre fuimos unidos…

Hermione había quedado en un rincón mientras los dos hombres discutían. Ella era hija única, pero igual comprendía a Fred. Si de pronto Harry, el cual era lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido jamás, se marchaba sin darle ninguna explicación, ella también estaría llena de preguntas y desconfianza.

-Pero siempre te puse al tanto de todo lo que me pasaba.-bufó George comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala.  
-Eso no es verdad…

De pronto el pelirrojo se paró en seco mirando a su hermano muy molesto.

-A ver Weasley ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pusiste tu poco sagrado trasero frente a una computadora?!

Fred se avergonzó de si mismo, mientras que Hermione, al otro lado de la sala, sonrió al recordar la de veces que Ginny recibía mail de parte de George.

Para sorpresa de todos, George tomó a Fred del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Yo ya me marcho.- dijo riendo Hermione. Aquella escena era la de unos niños peleando.  
-¡No!- Fred se soltó del agarre de su hermano al instante.  
-Pero…  
-Ya te dije que tienes que descansar.-dijo con más firmeza de la necesaria.  
-Gracias, pero creo que ustedes deben estar solos y arreglar todo este enredo.

-Nosotros ya arreglamos casi todo, además, no me molesta que la novia de mi hermanito este aquí.-le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.  
Nuevamente se ruborizo. Mientras Fred murmuraba algo ininteligente, ya se había desacostumbrado a los comentarios molestos de su hermano.

-Yo no salgo con Fred.-masculló Hermione tratando de no sonar decepcionada.  
-Si tú dices…  
-Hermione, usa el cuarto de Ginny. Duerme un rato.

Al terminar esa frase, George volvió a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos quieres?-se molestó Fred al llegar al viejo estudio que había sido de su padre.  
-Que dejes de decir que yo te traicioné…  
-Lo siento ¿bien? Creí que te habías ido porque preferiste creerle a Carrey antes que preguntarme a mí.  
-Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho. ¿Olvidad la promesa? Nunca oír chismes…-George estaba un poco ofendido con todo aquello. Pensar que su mas querido hermano creyera que él era un traidor, le hacia preguntarse que tan fuerte era su relación en realidad.

-Ven, abre tu correo-le pidió encendiendo el ordenador, mientras trataba de no pensar en todo aquello.  
Fred se sorprendió con la petición.  
-¿Para qué?-preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba ante el escritorio.  
-Quiero que se quede bien grabado en esa cabeza hueca, que yo jamás abandonaría a uno de mis hermanos.

Mientras abría su correo no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta que tenia dándole vueltas desde que lo había visto pasar por la puerta.  
-George… ¿Qué diablos le paso a tu oreja?- la ultima vez que había visto a su hermano, este no tenía aquel hoyo negro en lugar de su oreja.

Una sonrisa torcida adorno el orgulloso rostro de George.  
- Nunca te acuestes con la hija de un mafioso Ruso, es peligroso.-comentó soltando una risita.  
Fred cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué será que aquella información no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo?  
-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué rayos tienes el cabello castaño?

El aludido rodó los ojos y agradeció al cielo, que la ventana con su correo se abriera, dándole una excelente excusa para no tener que contestarle.

_¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

Decía una vocecita, una y otra vez en su cabeza cuando la pantalla de su ordenador le mostró una larguísima lista de mensajes no abiertos, en su gran mayoría de George.  
Hizo clip sobre el último, recibido hacia dos días.  
En este, su hermano le informaba que regresaría en un par de días a Inglaterra para asistir a la boda de Ginny, y también se quejaba de la falta de respuestas a sus mensajes.

_¡Idiota!_

Había dejado que David Carrey lo destruyera de todas las formas posibles…

-¡Soy un idiota!  
-Nadie te lo discute.-le aseguró George dándole una palmada en la espalda.


	17. Boda

**Capitulo 17: La boda.**

Milagrosamente la señora Lily Potter había dejado su actitud histérica justo cuando a su nuera se le ocurrió comenzar a actuar como loca.  
Hermione tuvo que encerrarla en la habitación que usaban para arreglarse mientras que Luna le traía un té.

-Vamos Ginny, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien-le aseguró la castaña.

Ginny respiró profundamente varias veces para intentar relajarse.  
-Esta todo listo ¿verdad?  
-Lily esta encargada de todo, no te preocupes- dijo al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse el velo.  
En ese momento Luna Weasley, una mujer de cabello rubio y aspecto soñador, entró a la habitación con una taza de té en las manos.

-Por lo menos no somos las únicas que tenemos que soportar a una histérica-le comentó con una sonrisa a Hermione.- Acabó de cruzarme con Ron, y me dijo que Harry esta insoportable.

-¿Han llegado todos los invitados?-le preguntó la pelirroja antes de tomar un sorbo del té que su amiga le había traído.

La rubia sabía perfectamente que era lo que en realidad quería saber Ginny.  
-Lo siento, le pregunte a Bill y me dijo que Fred todavía no llego.

**( * - * - * )**

Ir a una boda era algo terriblemente raro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había mostrado en público. El pelirrojo de ojos azules intentó relajarse e ignorar las miradas y preguntas de uno que otro invitado indiscreto que rodeaba el jardín de la mansión de los Potter, a la espera del comienzo de la ceremonia.

Gracias a Ginny y Hermione, todo el mundo conocía las cosas terribles que había hecho Carrey y todo lo que había tenido que soportar Fred.  
Ahora todo el mundo quería su versión de los hechos, y lo querían de nuevo.  
Fred no sabía que era peor, que lo odiaran por supuestamente haber terminado con Los Merodeadores o que lo quisieran y lo acosaran para saberlo todos.

Trató de buscar a alguno de sus hermanos o a Hermione, en el camino se encontró con varios de sus viejos amigos. Vio a Remus Lupin junto a su joven esposa y su hijo Teddy. También se cruzó con Leen, con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Y cuando al fin divisó a uno de sus hermanos, lo encontró hablando con James Potter y Sirius Black.  
Los dos hombres lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y cuando al fin lo soltaron, Bill Weasley lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo sonar los huesos.

-Hermano, pensamos que teníamos que empezar sin ti.-le sonrió alegremente, al tiempo que lo sujetaba del brazo y lo llevaba dentro de la casa.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Fred, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Al llegar a la sala de la casa de los Potter, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su hermana más hermosa de lo que la había visto jamás. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de novia blanco, con el cabello apenas recogido en un pequeño moño por donde caía el fino velo que le llegaba a la cintura.  
A su lado estaban Luna y Hermione, ambas llevaban unos vestidos idéntico, de un rosa muy claro que les llegaba rozando las rodillas.

Fred sonrió al ver a Hermione, no la veía desde que se había ido de su casa hacia una semana. Y al verla tan hermosa, se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado que ella no era la gran cosa cuando apareció mojada y temblando ante su puerta.  
Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, que la castaña recibió encantada.

-¡Fred!-gritó de alegría Ginny abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Los esperamos afuera- les avisó Luna al tiempo que Hermione, Bill y ella abandonaban la estancia.

-Te extrañe horrores, todos lo hicimos.  
-Yo también los extrañe.-afirmó el pelirrojo.  
-No vuelvas a abandonarnos así.

Fred sonrió, en su nueva lista de objetivos, no se encontraba alejarse de su familia otra vez.

-Gracias por ayudarme la otra noche.  
-Hermione me llamó pidiendo ayuda, no podía ignorarla.

-Ya es la hora.-dijo Luna desde la puerta de la sala.  
Ginny respiró agitada mientras se daba un último vistazo en el espejo, antes de tomar el pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

-Tranquila, si se aman nada malo puede pasar.-la animó Fred, sintiéndose terriblemente tonto por decir aquello tan cursi.  
-Gracias.  
La novia salió de la sala seguida de cerca por su hermano.

La ceremonia se celebraba en el jardín y ya todos estaban en sus lugares esperando la llegada de la novia.

-¿Dónde esta Bill?-preguntó Fred antes de salir de la casa.  
-Debe de estar con los demás.-contestó Ginny sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Pensé que él te acompañaría hasta el altar- El hombre miró alrededor en busca de Charlie o Percy, pero no había rastro de ellos por ningún lado.  
-Los demás también están en su lugar-dijo la pelirroja leyéndole el pensamiento.  
-¿Entonces quien te llevara al altar?

La mujer rodó los ojos frustrada con la torpeza casi tierna de su hermano.  
-¿No es obvio? ¡Tú lo harás!

Parpadeó varias veces a la espera de que su hermana le dijera que aquello era uno de sus locos chistes.  
Pero comprendió casi de inmediato que Ginny no le estaba haciendo ninguna broma.

-¿Por qué yo?-fue la única pregunta que logró formular.  
La joven se encogió de hombros.  
-Siempre me cuidaste más que los demás.  
-Eso es mentira…  
-Fred, no soy tonta. Se lo que David Carrey quería hacerme en aquella fiesta en Edinburgh. Y sé que tú y Sirius me sacaron de ahí antes que ocurriera una desgracia.

Fred la miró boquiabierta, esa si que no se la esperaba.  
-Es imposible, ¡tú estabas como ida…! Sirius dijo que no lo ibas a recordar.  
-Como tú nunca volviste a mencionar lo ocurrido, creí que era mejor no decir nada-susurró.  
-Pero Ginny, si tú lo sabías…  
-Creí que era lo mejor, además tú te fuiste…-Tomó aire para abordar el tema que en verdad quería tocar.- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre Gabriela? Si te sentías tan arrepentido como dice Hermione ¿Por qué no la buscaste?  
-Estaba avergonzado Ginny, creí que le había a ruinado la vida.  
-Ella jamás te odio.-le aseguró la pelirroja.- A pesar de todo, ella jamás te odio por que sabía que tu también habías estado muy drogado.  
-¿Ella te lo contó?  
Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que había sido violada, pero nunca me dijo quien había sido, y cuando Hermione me contó lo que les había dicho Carrey antes que lo atraparan, fui corriendo a decirle a Gabriela. Ahí fue cuando me dijo sobre como la habían drogado y como Carrey la amenazó con matarla si te denunciaba con la policía.  
-Así que eso fue lo que hizo para que ella se callara. ¡Que infeliz!

Se sintió inevitablemente culpable, porque al final todo lo que había hecho David, había sido para hacerle daño a él.  
Gabriela había sido victima de la ambición de Carrey. Simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

-Ella no te guarda ningún rencor.-le aseguró nuevamente Ginny-Ahora solo quiere que Carrey se pudra en la cárcel y ayudara a Pansy, a Rebecca y a otras mas para que así sea.  
-¿Ella esta aquí?

La mujer asintió, haciendo temblar a su hermano, la perspectiva de reencontrarse con Gabriela después de tantas confusiones y mentiras, lo incomodaba.

-No te preocupes y disfruta la fiesta.

Salieron al jardín agarrados del brazo. El lugar estaba maravillosamente decorado con cientos de flores blancas, colgadas de las sillas y rodeando el altar.

Hermione y Luna fueron las primeras en pasar por el pasillo central, con un caminar pausado.  
Detrás de ellas entraron Fred y Ginny, esta última produjo un "¡Oh!" masivo.

-Espero que Potter no se atreva a lastimarte-susurró Fred sin mover los labios y con una enorme sonrisa.  
-No lo hará.- Dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír.- Él sabe cuales son las consecuencias si se atreve a hacerlo: Seis tipos agresivos y trastornados que le darán caza como a un zorro.  
-Amén.

Ginny volvió a ponerse nerviosa mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Harry, el cual no parecía menos ansioso que ella, parado muy quieto en el altar junto al ministro y el padrino, Ron.

Fred le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que tenía agarrándolo del brazo, para que se tranquilizara un poco.  
-Eres mi hermana favorita.-le murmuró a pocos pasos de su destino.  
-Soy tu única hermana.  
-Y doy gracias a dios de que así sea.

Al llegar junto a Harry, le dio un pequeño beso la mejilla a su hermana, y al pasar junto a su cuñado camino a su asiento entre Pancy y George. Le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Si la lastimas, no la cuentas.  
Harry tragó saliva con esfuerzo.  
-Eras el hermano que faltaba presentar su cordial advertencia.- murmuró el moreno.

**( * - * - * )**

Todos los invitados rodearon la pista de baile para presenciar el primer baile entre el señor y la señora Potter.  
Harry se notaba más nervioso que antes. Todo quien lo conociera sabía que el baile no era uno de sus talentos.  
Conocía de memoria los pasos, porque su madre lo había obligado a bailar con ella desde muy pequeño, pero lo patoso heredado de su padre se hacia notar.

-Pobre Ginny, se quedara sin pies.- Hermione se paró junto a Fred con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
-Creo que a ella no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Lily y James ingresaron a la pista para bailar con su hijo y su nuera respectivamente. Poco a poco comenzaron a unirse los demás invitados. Fred se sorprendió al ver a Gabriela con un hermoso vestido azul bailando muy alegre con el eterno soltero de la familia, Charlie Weasley.

La mirada de la joven se cruzó con la de Fred, de inmediato le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que el pelirrojo le devolvió rápidamente.  
Deseaba poder sentarse a hablar con ella para aclarar un par de cosas y pedir unas cuantas disculpas.

-¿Quieres bailar?-la petición escapo de los labios de Fred sin ni siquiera pensarlo.  
Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa radiante. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista.

Parecía que hubiera pasado siglos desde la última vez que había sacado a una chica a bailar.  
Pero por suerte siempre había sido un buen bailarín y todo aquello era como volver a andar en bicicleta.

-Así que era verdad lo que dijiste.- susurró Luna, con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que veía bailar a Fred con Hermione a unos cuantos metros.  
-Te dije que no exageraba- dijo triunfante su marido mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile.-Mi hermanito pronto será el de antes. Se esta recuperando.  
-Si, se esta enamorando…  
-Eso espero.  
-Todos lo hacemos.-le aseguró Ginny, que bailaba junto a ellos con su marido.  
-Fred necesita volver a ser él de ante y Hermione necesita una oportunidad para amar.-comentó Luna dando un suspiró.  
-Hermione ha sufrido mucho con sus últimos novios… Espero que Fred no la lastime.- intervino Harry, recibiendo de inmediato un pisotón de parte de su queridísima esposa.- ¡Auch!... Pero tu hermano es un buen hombre, jamás le haría nada.

-¡Que lindura! Tu primer regaño de casado- rió Ron mientras su cuñado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bonito color.-comentó Hermione para salir del silencio en que se había sumido.  
Fred la miró con el seño fruncido.  
-Tu cabello, es pelirrojo de nuevo.  
-El poder de la tinta.  
-Entonces ya no estas enojado con George.  
-Fui un idiota.  
-Uno bien grande.  
-Gracias.- sonrió.- Ahora estoy tratando de volver a mis raíces. Tengo planeado hacer un concierto de rencuentro en Londres con Los Merodeadores y también quiero darle la exclusiva de todo a una reconocida revista londinenses. ¿Crees que encuentre alguna talentosa reportera que quiera entrevistarme?

La sonrisa picara de Fred era algo nuevo para Hermione, pero no se dejó maravillar y le siguió el juego con un tono despreocupado.

-No lo se, tendré que pensarlo…  
-Y que tal si lo piensas mientras tomamos un café un día de estos.  
El pelirrojo rió al ver que Hermione casi se tropieza por culpa del nerviosismo.  
-¿Eso es una especie de cita?-enarcó una ceja, divertida.  
-Si una cita es lo que quieres… ¿No te parece mejor una cena?  
Ver a Fred actuando como un galán de telenovela era algo raro y divertido a la vez.

-¿Mañana a las ocho?  
-Mañana a las ocho.- asintió.

Se miraron, y Fred fue abordado por el deseo de besarla. Iba ha hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién lo iba a detener?... Y al hacerse la pregunta, la respuesta llegó de manos de Lee, Sirius y George.

Los muy desgraciados- desde el punto de vista de Fred- los rodearon, mientras Sirius le ponía sus pesadas manos sobre los hombros, haciendo temblar.

-¿Interrumpimos?-preguntó pícaramente Lee.  
-No, claro que no-murmuró Hermione.  
-Si me lo permites, te robare a tu pareja de baile por un rato, Hermione.-le guiñó un ojo Sirius al tiempo que sujetaba a Fred del brazo y lo arrastraba lejos de la pista de baile.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto, sus amigos no tenían ni idea de lo que acababan de estropear.

-¿Qué quieres?-infirió fríamente el ex cantante.  
Lo único que recibió como contestación fue un micrófono y el dedo índice de George, señalándole el escenario que habían construido en el jardín para la ocasión tan especial.

-Nosotros te seguimos, hermano.-le dijo George, el cual ya tenía un par de baquetas en la mano.  
El ex vocalista de Los Merodeadores asintió con un repentino entusiasmo.

La banda que Lily Potter había contratado para la celebración abandonó el escenario en cuanto Sirius le dio una señal.  
Fred se sintió súbitamente nervioso, al subirse al escenario y ver como todos los invitados lo miraban expectantes. Era la primera vez que cantaba en público desde casi tres años.  
Tomó aire y decidió concentrarse en un punto en específico, cavó la mirada en Ginny y Harry, los cuales le miraban sonrientes.

-Bueno…-Tomó mas aire ¿Desde cuando sufría de pánico escénico?-Bueno supongo que todos esperan que canté una de nuestras canciones.-Se escuchó un fuerte "¡SI!" en todo el lugar.- ¡Que bien!... Pues les dijo desde ya que no lo voy hacer.- Sonrió maliciosamente al ver decepción en algunos rostros.-Voy a cantar una canción dedicada a mi linda hermanita y al cuatro ojos de mi cuñadito. … Es una canción que a nuestra madre le gustaba mucho, y a pesar que ella y papá no estén, creo que a ellos les hubiera gustado y estarían muy felices por ti, Ginny.

La pelirroja derramó unas cuantas lágrimas al tiempo que movía los labios, diciendo un silencioso "Te quiero" a su hermano.  
Fred miró a Sirius a su lado, este tenía un bajo en las manos y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Bueno… Ginny: Espero que seas muy feliz. Harry: Si la lastimas, mis hermanos y yo te descuartizaremos muy lentamente.

Todos los Weasley gritaron en aprobación, mientras Harry abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que les guste…

_"Pasa la vida, y el tiempo no se queda quieto.__  
__Llaga el silencio y el frío con la soledad.__  
__¿En que lugar andan mis sueños nuevos? __  
__¿Y quien me dará una mano, cuando quiera despertar?___

_Volver a empezar.__  
__Que aun no termina el juego.__  
__Volver a empezar.__  
__Que no se apague el fuego__  
__Queda mucho por andar __  
__Y que mañana ser un día nuevo bajo el sol__  
__Volver a empezar.___

_Se fueron los aplausos y algunos recuerdos.__  
__Y el eco de la gloria duerme en un placar.__  
__Yo seguiré adelante atravesando miedos…__  
__Sabe dios que nunca es tarde…__  
__Para volver a empezar."___

**( * - * - * )**

_  
__**Hola!  
Espero que le haya gustado, ahora solo falta el epilogo Bueno aquí les dejó un video de la canción final **__**http**__** :/ www. youtube watch ?v=1lgp SWz R2Dc**____**Para aquellos que no lo sepan se llama "Volver a empezar" de Alejandro Lerner, tengo que decir que cuando comencé con la historia tenía bien claro que la canción que cantaría Fred en la boda seria "Save You" de Simple Plan (canción que dio nombre al fic) pero mientras diseñaba este capítulo escuche en la radio esta canción de Lerner, y creo que refleja mucho los sentimientos de nuestro querido pelirrojo en ese momento, a ustedes que le parece?  
Besos grandes!  
Elly **_


	18. Epilogo: Dos palabras y una lista

**Epilogo: Dos palabras y una lista.**

_Meses después…_

Aquella mañana había comenzado muy fría y nublada. Definitivamente el invierno se había adelantado.  
Fred subió aún mas el cierre de la chaqueta, tratando de protegerse del terrible frío.  
Aquel no era un buen día para estar a la intemperie. Pero aquello valía la pena.  
Con los ojos ardiendo- poco que ver con el viento helado- se inclinó apenas para dejar el ramo de flores sobre las dos lapidas que tenía frente a él.

Nunca le habían agradado los cementerios, siempre los consideraba tan siniestros como caminar en un bosque durante la noche. Además, según su parecer, los campos santos no tenían nada más que cascarones huecos que carecían de importancia… Bueno, al menos lo pensaba hasta hacia poco.

En los últimos días había tenido la necesidad de ir hasta allí. De hacer lo que no hacia en años.  
Se arrodilló sobre el césped húmedo frente a las tumbas de sus padres.  
En aquellos momentos deseaba un abrazo de su madre, de esos que le trasmitían confianza y seguridad. Y un consejo de su padre no le vendría mal en aquel instante.

Suspiró. Después de tantos sufrimientos y de reencontrarse con Sofía hacia un mes, había llegado a la conclusión de que él jamás había la amado.  
No, nunca había querido a Sofía, ahora lo sabía, porque por primera vez comenzaba a sentir verdadero amor por alguien. Y ante eso, estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Carrey, comenzaba a ser muy receloso con los que lo rodeaban.

La amaba, si, el problema era saber si el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Presentí que estarías por aquí.- Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
Al voltear no pudo evitar sonreír. Allí estaba, cuando mas la pensaba, envuelta en su abrigo y con la mitad de la cara tapada por su bufanda bordo.  
Ella siempre estaba ahí para él, cuando más la necesitaba.

-¿Ginny te dijo que estaría aquí?  
-No. Ya te dije, lo presentí.  
-¿Ahora eres vidente?- enarcó una ceja un tanto divertido.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se mordía con suavidad su labio inferior.  
-El otro día me dijiste que quería visitarlos… Creí que tal vez necesitarías a una amiga.

_"Amiga"_. Esa era la peor palabra para Fred Weasley. ¿Amiga? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser amigo de Hermione?

La castaña se le acercó y pasó con suavidad la palma de la mano en una de sus mejillas, atrapando un par de lágrimas rebeldes que Fred había dejado escapar minutos atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó.  
El pelirrojo le dio una última mirada a las lapidas. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar.  
-Quiero irme.-susurró  
La mujer lo comprendió y le extendió la mano para después encaminarse a la salida del cementerio, en completo silencio.

Hermione suspiró. Su mano estaba comenzando a sudar y en lo único que pensaba era en que Fred debía de darse cuenta de su nerviosismo. Sabía perfectamente que aquella era una actitud de quinceañera, pero estar junto a Fred le provocaba aquel retroceso.  
Cuando abandonaron el cementerio, comenzó a caer una lluvia muy fina.

Fred la rodeó con un brazo y aceleró el paso.  
-Tranquilo, a mí me gusta la lluvia-le aseguró Hermione, caminado mas despacio, dejando que esta le mojara el rostro.

Si era cierto, amaba la lluvia. Pero jamás se atrevería a rebelar que era él la razón por que le gustaba tanto.

-La lluvia me recuerda al día que nos conocimos.- se animó a admitir Fred, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír complacida, al pensar que Fred y ella estaba siendo abordados por los mismos recuerdos.

-A mi también.-se sinceró.

El pelirrojo paró en seco haciéndola parar también. Hermione se sorprendió ante esto.  
Su amigo no era de hacer las cosas con brusquedad. El Fred Weasley que había conocido en el verano había desaparecido casi por competo. Ya no hacia comentarios dañinos y tampoco trataba a los demás como basura, a la espera de que lo odiaran y se alejaran de él.  
Por eso la repentina seriedad del hombre la tomó desprevenida. Él no solía ser así, y menos con ella.  
-¿Pasa algo malo?

Tomó aire, necesitaba decirlo. Ya no soportaba ni un minuto más. Pero no sabía como hacerlo.  
Tenía mucho tiempo solo, y parecía ser que se había vuelto más frío y menos expresivo.  
Como deseaba tener la seguridad que había tenido cuando conoció a Sofía años atrás.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Hermione estaba preocupada, Fred no hacia mas que estar parado bajo la lluvia, mirándola con una fijeza que le hacia temblar las piernas.

-Yo…

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¡Solo eran dos palabras! Él no pretendía ser Shakespeare o Bécquer, solo quería pronunciar dos palabras, tan simples y a la vez tan difíciles.

La tenía ahí, frente a él, con el seño fruncido y la mirada clavada en sus ojos azules.  
Podía ser irritante a veces, podía ser una irreversible chismosa, una insufrible sabelotodo o una chupatintas perfeccionista… ¡Pero era SU chupatintas perfeccionista!

_"Un Merodeador es valiente hasta la muerte."_

Esa extremista frase que Sirius le había dicho aquella mañana, se hacia presente en su cabeza.  
Sirius y James tenían razón. No podía seguir siendo tan cobarde con respecto a lo de Hermione.  
Tomó aire por enésima vez; solo eran dos palabras…

-_Te amo…_

Ya estaba, lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

El rostro de Fred se torno tan rojo como su cabello. Mientras Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?

El hombre empalideció. ¿Cómo qué que? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que lo repitiera, después de todo el esfuerzo que le había llevado decirlo la primera vez?

-Q-qué te amo…

Se sentía tan torpe, tan fuera de lugar. _Trágame tierra, por lo que más quieras ¡Trágame!_

Los ojos de Hermione no podían estar más abiertos. Las explicaciones de que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, solo eran dos: Estaba alucinando o Luna se había vuelto vidente.

-Creí que irías mas despacio.- susurró.

Ahora fue turno de Fred de sorprenderse.

-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Pensé que me pedirías que fuera tu novia, ¡o a lo mucho que dijeras que me querías!-Lo mediato un momento.- Luna tiene razón, si no lo haces con estilo, simplemente no lo haces.  
-¡Juro que ya me he perdido!- Exclamó Fred, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza.  
-Lo siento.-le sonrió la castaña, acercándose un poco mas.-Creo que estoy siendo demasiado brusca.  
-¿A ti te parece?- masculló clavándole sus ojos azules. La muchacha tembló ligeramente, Fred seguía produciendo estragos ella cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.  
-Lo siento,- repitió con una sonrisa- Es que esta mañana desayune con Luna y Ginny. Ellas me dijeron que no debía perder las _esperanzas_, Luna me aseguro que de hoy no pasaba… ¡Rayos! Ginny acaba de perder la apuesta, ahora tendrá que cuidar a su sobrino Dan por una semana.

-¿_Esperanzas_?- murmuró Fred, sin lograr ponerle sentido a todo aquello.  
-Al principio creí que no me decía nada por que solo me veías como una amiga.-dijo presurosa Hermione, sin parar un segundo para respirar.-Pero Ginny me aseguro que no era así, que tu creía que era guapa y que te gustaba mi compañía. Luego de eso pensé que eras un lelo de primera, así que me dije: "Si, es un lelo, pero es un lelo muy guapo, cínico y malhumorado. Y a pesar de todo lo amo con locura…"

-¿Con locura?- repitió Fred con una enorme sonrisa, aproximándose un poco más a Hermione.  
-Con locura…-afirmó mirándolo a los ojos, a la espera de alguna muestra de valor de parte de su estrella del rock favorita.  
Fred no la decepciono, extendió una mano y pasó la yema de los dedos por su mejilla humedecida a causa de la lluvia, la vio sonrojarse antes de cerrar los ojos. La beso…  
Lo hizo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Suave, dulce… una demostración de todo lo que se había guardado por largos y agotadores meses.  
Las manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, Hermione le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, estrechándose contra Fred mientras éste la besaba.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera esperado durante meses? ¿Por qué diablos no había hecho aquello antes?  
La castaña conocía la respuesta, de una forma u otra había tenido miedo, al igual que Fred.

Pero después de todo aquello, el miedo se había evaporado, parecía un mal recuerdo, muy antiguo, como lo ocurrido con Carrey en el verano.

-En mi lista de los mejores lugares para recibir un beso, sin duda en primer lugar estaba _"bajo la lluvia"_…-susurró Hermione al separarse.  
-Pues ya puedes ir tachando ese de la lista.- le sonrió pícaramente Fred.- ¿Cuál es siguiente? Me muero de ganas de ayudarte a tachar todos…

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, no había ningún rastro de burla o sarcasmo en las palabras de Fred.  
El pelirrojo estaba totalmente dispuesto a tachar junto a ella todos los puntos que hubiera en aquella acalorada lista, y algo le decía que no serian solo besos.

**FIN.**


End file.
